El Cristantemo Dorado
by Ethavisell
Summary: Basado en la Maldición de la flor dorada, aquella película inspiradora de tristezas, intrigas, celos y guerra. El cristantemo de dorado es una flor de origen chino, que se remonta a antes del 1500 a. C. Una antigua ciudad china fue llamada Ju-Xian: "ciudad del crisantemo". Estas flores fueron introducidas en Japón probablemente en el siglo VIII. Este fic es 100% SASUNARU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Siempre los doy al principio de todos los fics que escribo. En primero lugar los personajes le pertenecen a _**Masashi Kishimoto**_, así que todos los derechos de autor son reservados para él. Gracias a los personajes de Kishimoto puedo crear un fanfic u historia para fans de la pareja en cuestión y lo hago sin fin de lucro alguno. Igual mi fic está basado en el titulo del una novela y película china llamada "**_la maldición de la flor dorada_**". Pero es sólo el título, ya que no contiene nada de la película.

**Advertencias**: El fanfic es un shonen-ai que contendrá lemón muy seguro, contiene un poco de violencia, pero es una historia entre dos chicos, por lo que si tienes sensibilidad a esas cosas mejor no me leas o te abstengas a leer el fic.

**Agradecimientos**: A ustedes lo lectores por leer la obra, de paso os doy gracias por dejar un comentario en la pagina. ¡Es muy motivador para mí! Así que a disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo – <strong>_"El Crisantemo Dorado"_

No es una historia común, ni mucho menos una fantasía. Sin embargo no es cualquier historia, es mi propia historia. Es un murmuro suave de mi mente a la tuya; así como las olas le hablan a los barcos mientras navegan en su trayecto, para que no se pierdan. Yo intento contarte lo que pasó hace diez años atrás, ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo con mis pensamientos? No lo sé. Al parecer las cosas no han cambiado mucho aquí. Aún sigo vigilándote en mis sueños, esperándote en la vida y peor aún, sin encontrar tu sonrisa en ningún lado. Deseo con cada día de mi vida, encontrarte frente a mí.

—Naruto-San, tienes que bajar un momento, es importante porque el Emperador Chino ya está aquí y tu padre Minato-sama requiere tu presencia como príncipe— Citó orgullosamente la chica de cabello rojizo y peinado extraño, Moegi-chan. Futura esposa del pequeño Konohamaru.

Me detuve al oírla, lo que a punto de escribir estaba, fue pausado. Entonces mi pasado queda temporalmente no escrito y cierro mi diario con llave, metiéndolo en una caja fuerte, prosiguiendo con lo mismo de siempre. Ya con diecinueve años de edad era mucho pedir que mi padre me dejase tranquilo por tan sólo unos segundos de mi agitada, estresante e intranquila vida. Era todo culpa de mis actos, por haber fallado cuando tuve la oportunidad de escapar de mi triste destino.

— Moegi-chan, bajaré en cuanto este listo —de inmediato solté el aire al verla salir y miré al espejo mi gracioso rostro, —Me gusta tu sonrisa Naruto— dándome ánimos a mi mismo, aquello fue tan falso que ni yo mismo me lo creí, —En realidad eres un verdadero idiota— Hecho esto bajé de inmediato.

—Moegi-san ¿Y Naruto-kun?— Preguntó aquella mujer de cabellos negros, ojos blancos y una piel casi pálida llamada Hyuuga Hinata, la prometida de Naruto que contraería matrimonio en poco tiempo con él. En cuanto el príncipe cumpliera su vigésimo año. A decir verdad era demasiado tímida tanto que a veces parecía tener cara de tonta.

Moegi-chan comprendía la situación del príncipe, era difícil. Eso de casarse dentro de un mes, sin amar a esa mujer y amando a otro... sinceramente ha de ser algo realmente terrible, —Bueno, al parecer está en el jardín Hinata-chan— Se opuso a que interrumpiese la paz del pobre príncipe con su acto de presencia, así que claramente le mintió.

Hinata hizo reverencia a la doncella,— gracias Moegi-chan— Terminó apenada y de ese modo se fue directo al jardín a esconderse entre los enormes arbustos repletos flores, sin darse cuenta del engaño. Haciendo lo que hacia siempre, observar a Naruto desde las sombras. Sin embargo no lo llegó a encontrar.

La primavera había llegado, las flores eran hermosas porque estaban totalmente repletas de vida, color y adornaban el lugar con su esplendido estallido de formas y aromas, —Esto es simplemente hermoso, este lugar, estas flores me recuerdan tu voz, tu suave voz…Sasuke— Aquellas palabras se escaparon de mis labios como cántaro en medio de un desierto árido. Comencé a tener una sed de recuerdos sobre mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia. En el primer momento que te vi, te conocí y a su vez te perdí. Cerré mis ojos al caminar y recordé muchas cosas:

**Kioto hace Diez años atrás| 12:00 Horas**

Cuando tenía nueve años, era tan inquieto como un niño incontrolable fuera de mis cabales, porque en aquel momento me sentía libre,—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces no quiero comer eso! ¡Sabe horrible!...

—¡Naruto!— Gritó la enojada madre del rubio, quien le correteó como una salvaje con un azote,—¡Te lo comes o te lo zampo de un jalón!...

Seguí recordando cada pequeño instante de esa escena, fue en un momento donde todavía yo sonreía. Había escapado de Kakashi y mi madre. Estaba totalmente adentrado de aquel laberinto, yo sólo. Pero sólo yo conocía ese lugar, mi lugar secreto de juego en el palacio. Ya no pude más, justo cuando entré al otro lado de la plaza que yo mismo había arreglado, fue que te conocí.

Estaba justo allí, perdido en medio de una jungla bien cuidada, lo que era extraño. Todo aquello fue porque el moreno se alejó de sus padres en medio de una solitaria belleza. El joven Uchiha inclinó levemente sus ojos hacia el fondo, es entonces cuando divisó por primera a vez a aquel extraño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, Naruto.

Al principio sentí sus ojos tan fríos como un congelador, tanto que su gesto de molestia me hizo estremecerme totalmente. No quería plegarias, tampoco pedía milagros, lo único que deseaba era no haber estado allí y sentir esa intensidad con la que me atrapó aquel niño de cabello negro y cuerpo firme, varado sobre la grama. Su rostro emanaba seriedad en ese momento, tanto que parecía matarme.

Vestía elegantemente con un traje azul marino, intercalado con tela de lino blanco y detalles color plata, también algunos broches de texturas doradas. Era todo un galán ante la sociedad japonesa de ese tiempo, igual que el hijo del emperador, Naruto. Pero a diferencia de este último, Sasuke solía ser aclamado por las mujeres del reino y eso era inquietante. Para ser un niño con demasiadas cualidades, méritos y demás cosas, era algo insignificante para su persona. Ya que seria el próximo comandante de un enorme ejército, gracias a la fama de su clan. Sólo se limitó a mirar al rubio con ojos de indiferencia. Lo que poco a poco se acercó hasta quedar frente a mi presencia.

El fuego entraba por mi cuerpo, pero uno demasiado abrasador. El árido ambiente del jardín Contribuyó a eso, sobre todo por la vestimenta cerrada que llevé puesta ese día. Era tan sólo un niño ingenuo con curiosidad. Aquel calor que sentí fue por lo sofocante que estaba el día con el terrible sol sobre mi cabeza. Añadiendo la presencia de aquel niño quién me miraba con sus profundos ojos negros; como aquel agujero negro sin salida llamado "_Abismo_". No sabía como llegar a él, ni por dónde comenzar, pero algo tenía que intentar.

—Hola, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del emperador Namikaze Minato, ¿Qué trae por mi jardín secreto? — respondí al instante y mi voz tambaleó, solo por unos segundos. Pero estaba seguro que no era miedo. Era algo más que no podía describir con simples palabras, todavía no conocía ese sentimiento.

El moreno se acercó y lo agarró con fuerza por ambas manos, arremetiéndolo contra el piso,— ¿A mí me importa quién eres? La respuesta es no, pero te diré algo, no te metas en mi camino así no sufrirás las consecuencias, porque mi príncipe... usted corre peligro a mi lado, es sólo una advertencia– Dicho esto, lamió si previo aviso sus labios saboreando cada parte de ellos.

—Principe, la gente murmura cosas raras por todo el pueblo y hasta dentro del palacio real se habla de ello, así que dime, ¿Es cierto que puedes tener hijos con poderes sobrenaturales gracias a la Esmeralda alquímica? Ya sabes, dicen que corre por tu sangre de forma líquida, la cuál es altamente venenosa...

Ese momento fue en el que quedé estupefacto. Mi ser había sido invadido por un sentimiento de ira y tristeza por tan odiado Personaje, ¿qué verdad era esa que no conocía?. Sentí más rabia aún cuando profanó por primera vez mi boca diciendo aquello que temía oír. Comencé a temblar por inercia queriendo huir, pero me mantuve firme. Mis ojos de llenaron de fuego y determinación en segundos.

— ¡Escúchame bien Idiota! ¡Aquí el que manda soy yo! ¡Tú llegaras a temerme!... nadie me amenaza y mucho menos tú hijo del comandante, que sepas que no me asustas, Te acusaré cuando tenga la oportunidad porque el castigo de una amenaza contra tu futuro emperador, es la muerte, que te quede claro.

Lo empujé con toda mi fuerza quitándolo de encima mio. Sentí rabia por todo aquello, era un tarado queriendo darme órdenes, al menos eso pensé. Pero la verdad es que simplemente se me ocurrió decirle el primero párrafo que arribó en mi asustada mente en ese instante.

No tuve opción, aquel día corrí lejos hasta donde me llevó mi cuerpo, a los aposentos de mi madre. No quería verlo, ni mucho menos escucharlo. Mirando a mi madre quien estaba junto a mi padre y Kakashi-sensei, los tres me miraron con cara de desconcierto eminente.

—¿Dónde te habías Naruto— Pregunta preocupante,— estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias para que te fueran a buscar— Disipando cualquier duda, el emperador Minato al acercarse a su asustado hijo quien vio sus ojos llorosos, —¿Estás bien?...

Kushina se preocupó al verlo de esa manera, —Hijo… ¿No será porque te obligué a comerte esa horrible comida?— pregunta tonta pero no acertada. —Espero no sea por eso, es por tu bien que tienes que comer bien, entiéndelo.

Kakashi se sentó en la silla, ser el consejero del rey era difícil y ver a su hijo metido en un problema era peor. Así que sólo se limitó a observar la situación de lejos, a no ser que surgiese algo más.

Recuerdo que me calmé. Era un niño inmaduro, pero pensé por primera vez que debía ser un niño maduro, ¡es que tenía que! Por ser hijo del emperador y además quería ver a Sasuke e nuevo. Pero luego de sollozar durante un rato y hacerme la víctima como un pequeño bebé, mi rostro cambió totalmente.

Necesitaba una explicación, —Quiero saber algo y es importante que ustedes me digan la verdad.

El padre se sentó en la cama y tomó a Naruto sentándolo sobre sus piernas abrazándolo, — ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Qué te trae tan mal pequeño? —Inquirió el curioso y extrañado padre del príncipe y único heredero del reino.

No sabía por donde empezar, pero me decidí rápidamente, lo que hice fue bajarme de encima de mi padre, porque me sentía como un mal hijo y un bicho raro, más aún con lo que le iba decir. Miré a cada uno de los que estaban allí presentes a los ojos, quitando la mirada rápido, debía actuar de manera que lo supiese todo.

—Padre yo…— tragué esporádicamente—Yo sé lo que me están ocultando, sé la verdad de lo que soy y por qué mucha gente no gusta mí, por tal razón quiero que sepan que no me entristece llevar veneno en mi sangre, está bien como soy...— haciendo un leve corte en mis palabras, —La gente murmura que soy un tipo de…no se como decirlo—La palabra clave era doncel, sin embargo, no me gustaba como sonaba eso, —creo que el nombre sería, "Biobel", o sea que soy un chico que puede dar vida, como las mujeres cuando dan a luz, acaso soy yo el único con esta capacidad extraña de tener hijos, ¿No es así?...

Después de lo que dije, el silencio había reinado en la sala. Era como si todo se condensase en un instante. Como si las flores lloraran, el viento clamara piedad ante los murmullos y las hordas de sentimientos emanados se detuviesen al sentir mis palabras. Y yo... allí parado sin poder mirar a mi padre, contemplé la caída del telón aquel mediodía. Intenté ser lo más a fin en mis palabras.

Minato sufrió por segundos al oírle hablar, — Pero… ¿Quién te ha contado tal cosa?— Minato estaba indignado por ser tan mal padre y haber dejado que su hijo descubriese la verdad. Aquello provocó una profunda herida en el interior del matarreyes. Lo miró sin poder creerlo.

Kushina abrazó con fuerza su esposo, luego miró a su hijo un poco asustada por tal historia, —Naruto, no sé quién te lo habrá contado, pero debes decirnos por qué nos dijiste esto, ya que esa persona probablemente está jugando contigo— Unos sollozos querían salir de sus ojos, al sentir la realidad golpearlos con fuerza. Sobre todo ella que era su madre, la mujer apretó fuerte los puños.

Es entonces fue cuando me molesté totalmente con ella, al punto que tomé una daga y corté mi brazo izquierdo el cual no paró de sangrar, —Odio a las personas que me niegan la verdad, más si son mis propios padres… ¿Porqué razón? ¿Tanto les avergüenzo?— Cuestioné llevando la herida a mis labios, desafiando a la muerte para comprobarlo. Fue cuando una rápida y veloz sombra me detuvo sin más. Él pequeño gélido niño de ojos negros que había entrado fugaz por esa puerta salvándome de mi destino. De nuevo él...

—No, no lo hagas, yo responderé ante esto— Aludió con palabras de sensatez por esta vez. Y yo intenté detenerle el no conocía a mi padre.

En ese instante lo cogí y me le acerqué en un murmullo le susurré— No lo hagas... no conoces a mi padre, matará a tu padre y te echará del reino...y yo no quiero eso por favor, dime tu nombre...

Sasuke me habló de igual forma—. Sasuke Uchiha... mira en verdad lo siento pero tengo que asumir la responsabilidad de esto.

Entonces Sasuke no tuvo remedió que hablar y echarse la responsabilidad de todo encima

— Ha sido mi culpa, yo le dije a Naruto esas, pero no sabía que ustedes se la ocultaban, no fue con mala intención, pensé que lo sabía— volviendo su mirada al rubio, quien parecía asustado— Fue…mi padre quien me lo contó todo, a lo que también quiero pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento hace un momento, Naruto-sama.

No era lo suyo otorgar placeres a nadie, pero siendo la vida del príncipe la que estaba en juego, cedió. Se inclinó ante su majestad los emperadores, estando frente a Naruto. Miraba fijamente al suelo que no tenía nada de interesante, más el brillo de un rostro retorcido y duro. Esperando la sentencia por tal acto.

En ese momento Kakashi se acercó a los emperadores diciendo a sus oídos unas que otras cosas sobre aquel chico y Minato se levantó jodidamente molesto agarrando al pobre chico, al cual golpeó solamente una vez con una bestial fuerza, haciéndole sangrar de salida.

—No debiste haber perjudicado a mi hijo de esa manera, aunque fue un accidente por tu parte, tu padre y su descendencia pagaran por ello— en primera estancia, decretó, —Por esa razón los Miembros del clan Uchiha serán exiliados de la corte y de todo lo relacionado con el emperador japonés y de este país. Yo Namikaze Minato, condeno a la guillotina a tu padre Fugaku Uchiha, por traidor, por develar un secreto bien guardado de mi confianza.

Me vendé las manos insatisfechamente ante lo dicho, porque yo creía en la justicia, obtuve lo que quería, mi libertad, pero algo me decía que seria el comienzo de una prisión.

—Protesto padre, no puedes hacerle eso a Sasuke, No a él—a lo que dirigí la mirada previamente al moreno, yo también mentí para salvarle del exilio— Fue aquel niño me salvó muchas veces de peligros inminentes mientras jugaba en el campo, él me ha estado protegiendo, te lo ruego...no lo exilies—imploré totalmente desanimado, —No lo alejes de aquí, de ser necesario sólo has lo que debas hacer correctamente, pero no deben pagar todos por algo esto, haré lo que quieras.

Esa era mi desesperada voz hablando.

—Naruto, hijo cuanto lo siento, no puedo permitir algo como esto ahora, espero lo entiendas—luego se dirigió al chico —Sasuke Uchiha fuera de este templo sagrado, te mandaré al exilio algo lejos para que te eduques, lo siento pero tú y tu familia están fuera de este reino— Hecho eso, Minato mandó a arrestar a Fugaku y por consiguiente, condenarle a la horca. Sin embargo los sollozos y gritos de un niño malcriado estremecieron el palacio, para detenerlo de tal acción.

Fue cuando todo aquello remordió en mi conciencia. Lo había echado todo a perder, con eso me ganaría el odio de Sasuke si no hacia algo, no quería que aquello pasara, no sé por qué.

— ¡No!— Grité con furia imponente, —Padre si los haces... no me verás nunca más y juró que tu descendencia será maldita— Siguió esclavizándolo con cada palabra, —Sé que tú y mi madre no pueden tener más hijos, ¡basta no quiero la guerra, que nadie muera!— cortando la respiración en cada palabra, sucumbió hasta el final,— No seas un emperador cruel al que todos lleguen a odia, no tú, por favor.

Todos guardaron silencio. En el palacio se murmuraba mucho que el príncipe mandaba a su propio padre, cosa mal vista por el emperador. Minato sin resentimiento alguno se acercó a su pequeño príncipe y le metió un manotazo, pero uno que encandiló su rostro volteándolo con violencia, acto que dejó a Naruto en el suelo, sin apoyo alguno.

—Tú a mi no me das ordenes Naruto— aclarando la situación, — Tu amigo se condenó él solo a todo esto y segundo, aprende a no gritarle a tu padre, mucho menos a herir sus sentimientos, ahora por esto te encerraré hasta que aprendas tu lección—sin tener más alternativa lo aclaró, —no me dejas otra opción que mandarte al monte Kurama con los monjes y los guardias.

Supe desde entonces que no seria feliz durante mucho tiempo. Me alejé y dejé de confiar en mis padres. Mi madre estaba dejando todo de lado, incluso las decisiones menores a mi padre. Yo no quería saber nada del asunto, me volteé y me safeé del guardia acercándome a Sasuke para abrazarle fuerte y susurrarle un ultimátum a su oído.

—No me odies, porfavor no me odies...— me mordí los labios sin saber porque—Si lo de tener hijos es cierto, tengamos uno tú y yo cuando seamos grandes—dije en silencio apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro— No fue mi intención, sé que fue mi culpa por la que te expusiste y he terminado destruyéndote la vida— con tal ternura añadió, – Tienes derecho a vengarte en un futuro, yo soportaré tu odio y tu dolor, sólo te pediré una cosa, ven a por mí, te quiero, no lo olvides…

Sasuke no había sentido tanto odio hacia el emperador y su corte, tal que juró por un momento vengarse sin duda alguna. Pero quedó atrapado en lo que dijo el rubio, un poco atonito— Naruto... que diablos dices, ya lo hecho está hecho y dicho, nada se revocará, si regreso algún día sabrás para que será, créeme que no será nada bueno, lo demás... no sé si lo podré cumplir.

Mi cuerpo tembló angustiado, un mar de tristeza y remordimiento me atrapó, que sin preguntarle a nadie le abracé fuerte susurrándole, —Yo te prometo que lucharé contigo y ganaré esta batalla contra tu odio…no te lo repetiré más, me vengaré a tu lado… te lo prometo.

El moreno ni se inmutó en separarlo, su contacto con él era magnético, comenzó a sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Hasta que encontró una forma y lo empujó con ira, —No sé lo que pretendas…pero no te metas en líos por mi, lucha por ti y déjame en paz —Así terminó esto, yéndose del palacio a consolar a su familia. La cual no querían saber nada del emperador.

Allí estaba yo, un niño pequeño tan vacío. Había provocado la ejecución del padre de Sasuke. Ahora a punto de cumplir mi vigésima edad, aún sigo en esta cárcel. No sabía que el mundo se había convertido en una verdadera olla de presión; todo lo que se hace adentro, queda destrozado. Así quedé, totalmente amedrentado por Sasuke, mis padres y la gente del pueblo.

Pero nada de lo que paso allí salió afuera, simplemente la gente estuvo en la plaza de la ejecución sin saber el por qué, ni qué pasó. Ni tiempo de inventar una historia. Puesto que todos sabían que era un buen guerrero y les llevó a muchas victorias. Pero seguiré contando un poco más…

**Kioto hace cinco años atrás| Día del cristantemo cinco años más tarde el mismo día de la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha.**

Esculcando en mis tristes recuerdos, no encontré paz, mucho menos estando encerrado en ese tétrico lugar, sin saber nada del mundo allá afuera. Era como una prisión; amplios los terrenos, sus campos estaban sellados con murallas enormes con resistencia de granito y bronce. Los límites de la salida eran impenetrables y dificultaban la huida, Allí me envió mi padre a terminar mis estudios. Lo peor de todo fue la noticia que recibí de mi compromiso, quería morirme. Pero no podía huir habían demasiados guardias vigilándome todo el día y tras de eso ahora tenia una promesa por cumplir. Tenía catorce años apenas y ya había comenzado mi trauma.

—Naruto-Kun, ya esta listo su baño caliente, Por favor venga— Mi lacayo Sai, estaba todo el tiempo conmigo y su gran parecido con Sasuke era enorme. Tras los intentos fallidos de mi padre por contentarme, no pasó nada. Yo lo mantenía tan alejado como sus recuerdos. Aquel error me salió caro. Aunque tenía pensando remediarlo cuando fuera el momento.

Pasé a Sai por alto. No le había prestado mucha atención, aunque sus cuidados me hacían bien. Yo sólo quería una cosa, recuperar a Sasuke y entregarle lo que tenía dentro, porque fue el primero que profanó mis labios dejando esa sensación de añoranza.

Caminé desde el balcón hacia dentro de mi habitación, desnudándome y tirando pieza por pieza de mi blanco y fino vestuario por todo el camino de una larga alfombra que me llevaba directo hacia el baño.

Sai contempló en silencio el cuerpo inerte del príncipe, quien parecía no tener vida. Sus elegantes y determinados pasos lo enloquecían en silencio. Guardándose todo se sentimiento se limitó a sentir lo que jamás había sentido. Sai era igual que él en ese momento, un tipo que no conocía sentimiento alguno, mas, ver a Naruto así lo hacia identificarse. Quizás sólo sentía admiración.

—Quiero que entiendas algo Sai, tú y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, no confiaré en ti jamás, porque eres un enviado de mi padre, quiero lo recuerdes tan claro como el aire que circula a mi alrededor— Estando ya cerca de la tina, le esa parte aclaré sin duda alguna.

Paso a paso mi cuerpo fue tocando la tibieza de la enorme tina, adentrándome lentamente hasta dejar parte de mi cuerpo sumergido. Me recosté cómodamente admirando los detalles de la misma, su confortabilidad, los pines de oro, era una época llena de riquezas donde la belleza reinaba hasta en los acabados.

Sai entendió. Se acercó y gentilmente comenzó a frotar el jabón en su cuerpo limpiando cada centímetro del mismo. Debía cuidar de él como un cristantemo de oro, valioso y lleno de vida. _"ya encontré lo que vales Naruto, tú representas la felicidad, envidio a quien pueda tener tu amistad"_, pensó sin lugar a dudas. No dijo una sola palabra, porque no objetaba a las órdenes del príncipe.

Le quité el jabón a Sai, estaba un tanto incómodo, —Vete de mi cuarto, quiero estar solo para poder pensar mejor— Sentí que quería morir quería volver a ver Sasuke.

Obedeciendo el moreno lo dejó en paz, tal como siempre ha querido. No quería inmiscuirse en sus problemas ya, no sabía ni siquiera que tenía planeado para él, —Ya me voy, con su permiso— Salió de inmediato, mas fue detenido por la voz de su amo.

—Y otra cosa, llama a la pequeña Moegi-san, necesito hablar con ella para relajar mi mente un rato— No le di ni lujos ni detalles. Pero aquella pequeña doncella era mi confidente más fiel, ella entendía mis cosas a pesar de su edad era una niña muy inteligente y tenaz.

Sai quien parece no entender que podía hacer una niña de siete años, por alguien de mayor edad. Era extraño al parecer al príncipe le gustaban los cuentos de niños ya que estando con ellos le parecía divertido, eso era cada vez que Moegi y él se veían y esta traía historias para él, eran como dos niños pequeños. Pero le restó mucha importancia, —Claro enseguida la envío Naruto-sama.

En ese momento me quedé a esperar lo que había encargado la semana pasada a la pequeña Moegi, "_Espero que todo esto que estoy comenzando a hacer pueda funcionar_", repasé por mi mismo en aquel momento que la vi entrar por la puerta, esbocé una media sonrisa de esas que sólo yo solía poner cuando me sentía bien, —¡Moegi-san!...

La chica entró corriendo por la puerta, —¡Naruto-sama!— lo mira alegremente, —¡Cada día que pasa estás más guapo eh!— sonrió contenta de verlo animado y Se acercó susurrando, —Traje lo que me pediste— lo sacó disimuladamente de uno de los libros de cuentos infantiles, que en realidad no eran mas que una distracción de lo que hablaban.

Tomé la hoja de papiro fina y el plumero de tinta. Luego la miré a los ojos, —Moegi-san… ¿Sabes lo que haré con esto?...

La pelirroja sonrió por instantes al verlo un poco más animado, Naruto tramaba algo sin duda, —Pues…creo que me lo imagino Naruto-sama, ¿Nota para su amado?...

En ese momento continué sonriendo, a lo que entinté bien la pluma para comenzar a escribir la carta, —Tampoco lo digas de esa forma, necesito que me ayudes a redactarla, bueno quiero que sea algo larga pero breve que solo me tome una hoja de papiro.

Moegi-san le quitó el tintero y lo llevó a la mesa junto con el papel para luego regresar a él, —Entiendo Naruto-San, entonces déjame que te ayude a pensar un poco, ¿te parece?, pero primero báñate rápido y sal. Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo en la mesa— La chica regresó a sentarse en la mesa.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde ese rápido baño, a lo que salí y me tomé otros cinco minutos para quitarme el jabón de encima, a todo eso me sorprendía que Moegi se acercara a mi sin pena alguna para taparme con una túnica, —¿No te da pena verme desnudo!—Exclamé serio.

La chica sonrió adorable y dulce como siempre, —Claro que no, como crees Naruto-San, pienso que el cuerpo humano es un arte de lo más normal, además mi madre me ha hablado mucho de eso…así que pierde cuidado.

Me sorprendí ante la respuesta de aquella niña, para ser tan pequeña es como si supiese mucho, al menos parecía ser inteligente y estudiosa, pero ya nada de eso le sorprendía.

—Bueno, como digas, ahora vamos al otro encargo que te hice— Aquello lo había susurrado en voz baja. Antes sé aseguró de ir hasta la puerta y encerrarse con la chica, volviendo a sentarse frente a ella.

Moegi sacó un mapa y una carta que había sido escrita hace tiempo y la colocó sobre la mesa, —Bien, este es el imperio chino muy detallado con casas lagos, ríos, atajos etc. Pero cada uno bien dibujado con cada pueblo, el que lo hizo le tomó años y lo mejor es que este mapa es el más reciente está totalmente actualizado. Es algo que le mande a hacer a un amigo mío del ejercito chino, es un niño audaz y bueno en el arte, ya sabes tengo mis contactos—Lo miraba deteniendo su lectura para no desanimarle, luego prosigue y vuelve a detenerse, —Al parecer la familia o el clan de Sasuke emigró a China hace cinco años atrás, si ya se no está tan lejos, y hay que cruzar el mar.

Estuve inmerso en mis pensamientos por un segundos mientras ella me habló de aquello, las mujeres tenían mucha maña para apañárselas en donde fuera y con quien fuera, era una de las cosas que admiraba de ellas, —Pero… sigue no te quedes así cuéntame todo anda.

–Continuo, al parecer ahora Sasuke ha sido entrenado como mano derecha del emperador chino y los chinos no confían tanto en nadie que provenga de Japón, pero lo único bueno es que la abuela de Sasuke era de procedencia china de una familia cercana al rey chino, aquello se supo hace poco. Esto hace que el emperador confíe en él. Posiblemente pueda ser su comandante en un futuro, ¿Ahora que piensas a hacer Naruto? Esto parece estar un tanto…complicado.

Quedé todavía más pensativo, es algo desesperante cuando te encuentras con noticias que te escaldan la piel y que te hieren el corazón fácilmente. Es como zarpar a un mar con una tormenta de por medio; en un barco sin ruta alguna, a un país indudablemente con un poderoso ejercito.

—Ya veo, ¿Crees que está carta pueda llegar hasta él? Digo sé que es algo peligroso porque si los chinos se enteran de esto puede pensar que planeamos algo, cuando hay razones tontas de por medio, esto parece una locura.

Moegi-san hizo un gesto triste al verlo desanimarse, —No te desanimes, llegará la carta, ahora déjame decirte lo último… mira Sasuke está viviendo justo aquí, en toda capital del pueblo chino a cierta distancia del castillo del emperador, es como un barrio con la insignia de los Uchihas. Al parecer han restaurado su clan y ahora son muchos más. Son considerados de alto prestigio, la gente conoce poco su historia, aquí se les conoce como traidores. Ya sabes…

Creí todo eso como una condena de terrible tristeza, tenía en cuenta en donde me estaba metiendo y que debía hacer las cosas con sigilo, porque cualquier cosa podría provocar una guerra no deseada. Ahora era preocupante lo que ella me dijo, la miré con una cara de anhelo y preocupación intachables. Ante dos cosas que ella había mencionado.

—Hay dos cosas que me preocupan, la primera es que en la búsqueda de Sasuke pueda haber una guerra y lo segundo aquello que dijiste de restaurar el clan, ¿Acaso sabes que han comprometido a Sasuke con alguien más?...

Moegi-san estaba preocupada por Naruto, —No lo sé, pero podría mandar a averiguar con los barcos pesqueros nuevamente, mi amigo y yo siempre nos mandamos cartas, venga ya —le coge de las manos, —Si hay algo a lo que no debes temer, es perder lo que jamás fue tuyo, recuerda que los ojos ven lo que alma no, pero eso no quiere decir que Sasuke en algún momento no te haya correspondido mediante el alma, aunque en cuerpo y mente no lo haya hecho.

Sí. En mi rostro había un gesto preocupación inminente que no podía borrar tan fácilmente. La cabeza me comenzó a doler de tanto pensar y dar vueltas a la misma idea que se apoderó en minutos tras esa historia. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Viajar? ¿Acaso esperar a que Sasuke me respondiese la carta? Lo más seguro es que no lo haría, conociendo como es él.

—Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti, porque mejor no comenzamos a escribir la carta…estamos tardando y ese idiota querrá venir de nuevo a molestarme—, refiriéndose a Sai.

—Entiendo, podemos hacer algo, ¿Qué tal si hablo con tu madre?— La alegre chica sonrió diciendo, —Le digo que no quieres que Sai no este más por aquí y que me haga tu doncella para cuidarte, puedo mover influencia, mi madre es la doncella de Kushina-sama.

—Me quitarías una peso de encima, la verdad es que mi padre lo hace por molestar y estoy a punto de desaparecer a Sai del mapa— No lo soportaba, se inmiscuye demasiado en mis cosas, aquello me llevó un día a sorprenderlo, lo vi registrando papeles en mis gavetas con llave. A lo que tenia copias por lo visto, el cabreo fue tanto que mandé cambiar las cerraduras y estanterías por otras nuevas sin que mi padre se diera cuenta. Desde entonces no guardo nada importante allí.

—Naruto-San ya tendrás tu tiempo de hacérselo saber, más cuando no lo necesites, ahora concentrémonos en escribir la carta, a ver— Empuñó su mano derecha y tomó el tintero mirando fijamente a Naruto esperando la orden de escribir.

En ese momento no hice más que comenzar a dictarle lo que seria el inicio de muchas cosas, una carta, —Pero creo que me saldrá algo larga Moegi-san, ahora he encontrado las palabras exactas.

_"Quisiera contarte en algún momento, que desde que te conocí no he podido olvidarte, mis pensamientos hierven cada vez que pienso en ese terrible suceso, todo esto pasó sólo por mi culpa. Te escribo desde esta cárcel, para transmitirte lo que siento aunque estés tan lejos. Mas mi castigo lo tengo merecido y lo pago lentamente como una inesperada desdicha._

_Los días pasan volando cuando estudio geodesia, matemáticas o cualquier cosa importante para mi formación, pero son tan lentos cuando estoy de vago, sin embargo te cuento también que las noches son frías como invierno encerrado en una triste habitación, algo que ni siquiera estas sábanas pueden cubrir, aun así mi cuerpo grita de desvelo nocturno por el cansancio de no poder dormir bien. Estoy en ascuas soportando las torturas psicológicas de mi padre..._

_Ahora quiero que sepas que sé que estás bien, he recibido noticias tuyas y no me importa lo que piense un Japón poco socialista y lleno de amargura sobre un traidor, para mi no lo eres, porque sólo yo puedo contar la verdad, sólo yo puedo decir lo que pasó y cómo pasaron las cosas y el extremo al que fue llevado, aun así no me entiendan, porque sé que no lo harán. Pero me aseguraré de hacerlo algún día y de hacerlo quedar en las memorias de cada un de ellos, si me convierto en emperador, quiero ser uno muy justo, alguien que escuche, no alguien que se guie por sentimentalismos, mentiras y sobre todo situaciones vanas._

_Sasuke aunque aquí termina mi carta, no sé si estarás consciente para responderme, pero me gustaría que lo hicieses. Yo francamente escribo con dolor en el alma, no lo niego, pero jamás me veras derramar una gota de la misma frente a tus ojos, estoy dispuesto a mucho tan sólo por volver a estar a tu lado, no me importa renunciar, sufrir, hacer lo que sea. No se cuando comencé a extrañar tu presencia, pero te lo recuerdo una vez más, ¡Ven a por mí te quiero!_

_Firma:_

_El Cristantemo Dorado"._

Sí, aquellas fueron mis primeras palabras para él, bajo el nombre de "_Cristantemo Dorado_". Los pasillos luego de tantos años no han cambiado tanto, a veces pienso que mi vida es triste, pero la de muchos también lo es. Como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, sigo esperando tu carta todavía, luego de ser enviada, no recibí noticias, me pregunto si realmente la recibiste. Diecinueve años y no sé nada de ti, ¿Qué será de ti y de mi futuro si no se nada?...

**Continuará en el primer capítulo...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 — Entre miradas.**

**Kioto Palacio imperial| 13:00 Horas.**

¿En qué estábamos? Sí, en aquella reunión importante que el padre de Naruto había hecho a última hora convocando a su primogénito sucesor. Cuál tétrico príncipe de diecinueve años e infeliz asistencia desinteresada por el contar de una gota que derramaría una lágrima esgrimida por pena, odio y esclavitud. ¡Hay madre!... Aquella última palabra no pareció existir en su pequeño mundo, pero la realidad es que en el cosmos de su padre eso era el pan de cada día.

Eso sin contar que dejó súbitamente a Hinata plantada en el jardín gracias a la ayuda de Moegi-san, evitaba cualquier contacto con aquella chica, que cada vez que le iba ver, sentía un terrible sentimiento de pena por ella. Realmente pasaba de ella, siempre lo hizo y no iba forzar sentimiento alguno, en su mente sólo había lugar para uno sólo, Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Y bien padre? A que debo que me hayáis sacado de aquel lugar para verme aquí después de tantos años de fastidio— se supone que un padre debería llevarse casi de maravilla con un hijo. Lo que con el rubio no era la excepción, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su padre, lo que sinceramente las cosas no estaban muy bien y más al límite no podrían estar—. Saben es extraño, pero un pajarito me ha contado que pensáis llevarme a China y que alegría que hayáis pensado en algo bueno por y para el "_país_", pero no esperéis mucho de mí, el por qué es por lo que ya sabéis todos, no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

¡Ah!... Su padre lo miró con algo de desgano, no quería pelear o sucumbir a las provocadoras palabras de su hijo, no estaba tan fastidiado como para hacerle callar súbitamente, aunque últimamente Naruto estaba tan desatado que hacia lo que le venía en gana. Minato sólo se reía de verlo comportándose como príncipe con tan hermosas e irónicas palabras, no parecía él, mejor dicho no era él. Sin duda se burlaba de la rabia que lleva dentro todos esos años de encierro.

—Para no ser tan irónicos y directos Naruto, estás aquí porque definitivamente si viajaremos a China junto al emperador chino, quién ha venido hasta aquí para llevarnos a la boda de unos sus amados hijos menores, el tercero para ser específicos y bueno, por asuntos de relaciones exteriores—hizo una pausa llevándose la mano al a barbilla y frunciendo el ceño para socavar su pequeño ego—. Al parecer él es un chico educado, pero también tiene un hijo mayor muy leal y ferviente a su reino, a sus convicciones pero sobre todo a sus obligaciones como futuro emperador y es un hijo digno de admirar.

Naruto miró a su madre y luego a los guardias, suspirando soltó unas palabras para estos, — Querida madre, gracias por visitarme siempre y llevarme menesteres, quizás fuiste la única que te acordaste de mí en ese maldito lugar, pero en este momento necesito que vosotros salgáis de aquí, necesito hablar con mi padre un momento a solas…

La madre llegó al punto de sentir dolor por ver a su hijo sufrir. Ella comenzó a comprender poco a poco las cosas. Tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de una sola verdad que ya no podía evadir. Lo único que hacia era apoyar a su padre en lo más que podía como emperatriz y no se le permitía inmiscuirse o hacer mucho en la recomposición de Naruto. "_Mi amado hijo en el fondo quiero que sepas que he comenzado a apoyarte, sé que ya no olvidaras tan fácilmente a ese muchacho y lo que paso aquel día… definitivamente has escrito tu destino con sangre desde ese instante"._ Quién en silencio miró al padre yéndose, llevando a los guardias junto a ella y cerrando las puertas.

—No estoy seguro de esto, pero vale la pena intentarlo— le decía a su padre en voz alta acercándose lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él— ¿Sabes lo que pienso cada vez que estoy cerca de ti? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Quizás no había rebasado el límite de lo inesperado, al atrevimiento mismo, su cuerpo ardía porque se sentía demasiado solo.

Minato sudó frio al verlo de esa manera tan seria y cercana a él, sin saber que pretendía pero fuese lo que fuese estaba atento ante aquello, — ¿Qué estás intentando Naruto? — El hombre curioso se sentó en la silla real, que estaba en lo alto de la habitación, justo detrás de él teniendo a Naruto en frente.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre él aún estando en la silla y pegó su cara al cubierto cuello destapándolo y oliendo el dulce sudor de su padre, — Así como puedo oler cada detalle de ti…— lo abraza aprisionándolo pasionalmente a lo que continúa jugueteando con sus labios—… mi madre lo hace cuando estáis juntos, así que… ¿Sabes? Yo quiero hacer lo mismo pero no contigo—hizo una pausa mientras se levanta de encima de él, arrastrándolo con furia hasta la cama—. Estando cerca de ti se me calienta la idea de hacerlo y sentir el fuego quemar mi cuerpo junto a esa persona que tanto amo y lo sabes…sabes que no pararé.

Dulce y amarga sorpresa se llevó su padre. Al parecer su hijo había perdido la cabeza en aquel lugar por estar encerrado demasiado tiempo, no sabía que hacer o pensar. Incluso ante todo eso trató de una buena vez de llevarlo con mucha calma, le alarmó el hecho de que Naruto haya adquirido tanta fuerza, ¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde? No es algo que realmente quisiera descubrir, no tenía palabras ante esa acción. Se mantuvo escuchando para intentar comprender ese arranque pasional de su parte por el maldito Uchiha.

—Cada vez, te entiendo menos Uzumaki Naruto— con un esfuerzo sobre humano se lo quitó de encima invirtiendo los papeles, ahora era él quién le acorralaba y tenía aprisionado, aquello provocó un gesto de molestia en Naruto, —No puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos, todo ese tiempo… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Naruto sonrió satisfecho al ver a su padre sobre él, pero aún no había terminado, —Espera…déjame terminar—lo amarró con sus piernas frotando sus miembros, al punto de llegar a excitarle rápidamente, no paró de moverse para seguir fastidiándole—. Así padre es que me gusta, el contacto físico, me vuelve loco, me desquicia…y lo peor es que no está la persona que puede hacerme gritar en ese silencio descontrolado…

Minato estaba totalmente avergonzado y agarró con más fuerza a Naruto, — Ya te vas a enterar.

— ¿O sí no qué? — Comenzando un forcejeo increíble con él, ganándole la batalla al mirar que su padre le bajó los pantalones metiéndole la mano.

Minato sonrió complacido e invocó inmediatamente un sello de chakra que rodeaba esa zona como si fuese un cinturón de castigo. Lo que era más difícil que alguien lo poseyese así por así, — Esto Naruto, es para que no te portes mal mientras estamos en China— se quitó inmediatamente de encima de él jalándolo de la muñeca con una fuerza bestial hasta la puerta. Dónde no había una sola alma—. Ahora te vas comportar o si no haré que te duela mucho llevar ese cinturón.

— ¡Que! ¡Maldito siempre me jodes! ¡No eres feliz hasta que encuentras la manera! ¡Quítame esta mierda que no soy un crío! — Naruto molesto intentó zafarse de él, pero le tenía bien agarrado, cedió un poco manteniendo su postura—. Me lastimas…déjame ya.

Los gritos se habían escuchado hasta la sala de espera, dónde estaba el emperador chino; Al mismo ni le importó sabiendo que el hijo de Minato era algo rebelde. Así que sonrió sereno mirando a su futuro comandante y llevándose la taza de té a la boca.

A su lado, su mano derecha el dilema de la casa imperial nipona y no bien visto por Minato y Kakashi, ya que la madre parecía indiferente ante la situación. Pese al peso de las circunstancias del emperador Chino las cosas cambian totalmente, ahora él pertenecía a China oficialmente, nada más y nada menos que, Uchiha Sasuke. Así que debían atenderlo bien.

Vestía una armadura samurái color roja y llevaba el casco en la pierna izquierda mientras estaba sentado escuchando los gritos de Naruto, _"Al parecer no cambias, sigues siendo demasiado necio"_. Recordando la carta enviada por el rubio hace mucho tiempo; la cuál no tuvo motivos para responderle puesto que pensó que todo aquello era una perdida de tiempo, tenía deberes y cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento que soportarlo. Aún así la conservaba.

Quién parecía un poco anonadada era su madre quién le hacia compañía en la sala de espera. Se preguntó, ¿Qué le habrá dicho o hecho Naruto a su padre esta vez?, en cada problema que se metía, tenía que parar de una buena vez y era algo problemático siempre. Dirigió su mirada a Sasuke intrigada.

—No esperaba verte por aquí Sasuke-Kun, ¿Está todo bien? Sé que mi esposo es radical… lamento mucho por mi parte lo que paso hace mucho tiempo con tu padre— hizo una pausa mirando la puerta por donde venia Naruto y su padre discutiendo—. No puedo meter las manos en muchas cosas, pero créeme si yo pudiese haber hecho algo…lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke mantuvo el silencio y la mirada fría ante las palabras de la madre del príncipe. Conservando un gesto distante dirigió unas pocas palabras, — Entiendo, pero el pasado debe quedar atrás, así que por lo tanto lo hecho está hecho…no tiene que disculparse aquello no me devolverá a mi padre, pero estoy bastante bien ahora.

Minato cansado le calló la boca a Naruto con un golpe, rompiendo sus labios. Aquello lo llevó por segundos a lamentarse por la mala imagen que estaba dando, así que sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio, — Ya basta, no eres ningún crio así que mantén su boca cerrada, demuestra que eres obediente y quizás reconsidere llevarte a China— Terminó dándole a entender que pese a esa gracia lo volvería a encerrar si no se comportaba.

El semblante de Naruto cambió, estaba pálido y sus ojos dejaron ese brillo hermoso que le distinguía. Ni si quiera lo miró, él había hecho hasta lo posible por escapar o hacerle perder la paciencia a su padre, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. A lo que finalmente se rindió, sus esperanzas de volverle a ver eran nulas. Estaba haciendo algo mal y no sabía que era. Viendo que su maldito progenitor le había soltado, siguió en silencio.

El monarca chino, quedó prendado ante la presencia de Naruto al verlo entrar. _"Pero que guapo es ese chico, viste muy bien una túnica negra y se ve muy varonil, simplemente encantador",_ todo eso sólo con verlo. Fueron pensamientos paganos de un momento a otro, estando también su mujer al lado quién lo miró con deseo; cuan de los dos era peor en ese caso. Pero aquello fue normal, al menos necesitaba deleitarse la vista.

Sasuke hizo silencio y giró la cabeza hacia el rubio. Notó en enseguida el cambio, se veía muy bien el idiota ese, pero aún así no rompería su juramento de acabar con la familia imperial y con la villa entera. Si bien sabía que alguien lo podía redimir de tal acción era Naruto, primero debe deshacerse de él. Es a quién más temía realmente. No le quitó la mirada, pudo sentir su tristeza y su dolor como cuándo escribió tal carta. Su rostro seguía indiferente y serio, pero el de Naruto no tenía brillo alguno. Aquello le traía con rabia, siempre tras de él sin ningún motivo.

Moegi-san preocupada, intentando hacer señas a Naruto para que subiese el rostro y viera la sorpresa, parecía cosa imposible, su pobre príncipe se veía sin esperanzas por culpa de su padre. _"¡Naruto levanta la cabeza coño!",_ pensó a la chica cruzando los dedos, a lo que rápidamente notó que Sasuke se levantó dirigiéndose a él directamente e inclinándose a sus pies. _"Madre mía…pero… ¿Qué pretende este?"._ La chica emocionada sonrió, Naruto por fin se daría cuenta que Sasuke estaba allí. Parecía loca de tanta felicidad al ver ese reencuentro.

Minato tomó la mano de Kushina besándola pasionalmente. Sabia que aquello la volvía loca, a lo que no le importó que el Uchiha se acercase a su hijo, puesto que no podía hacer nada, observó la escena detenidamente como un espectador silencioso. Al menos Naruto estaba tranquilo.

Kushina se le quedó mirando también, estaba tan nerviosa o más que su propio hijo en esa suceso. No sabía el por qué de esa situación, ni por qué todo siempre tiene que acabar mal, aunque las cosas pueden cambiar bruscamente. A lo que se mantuvo al tanto de la situación de ambos.

—Naruto-Kun— Exclamó el Uchiha postrado ante Naruto quién parecía estar en otro mundo, sus ojos estaba cambiados y parecía que el cielo quería llorar, aquello no tuvo remedio y no pudo evitar un tanto de inquietud, —Vine a saludar…por lo visto estás mejor así.

Naruto entre alzó la mirada abriendo los ojos. Asombrado ante aquella acción sin poder creerlo, el corazón no le latía apresurado, el tiempo lo había traído para él y su deseo se cumplió una vez más. Había cambiado muchísimo sí, pero estaba seguro que era él. Notó cómo tomó sus manos para darle un beso, aquello le hizo perder el aire de inmediato, — Sasuke…— Se mordió los labios al momento que sintió un dolor en su zona baja provocado por su padre para que se contuviese. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos por el dolor y por tenerlo a él al frente.

Sasuke vio que Naruto le apretó con fuerza las manos sin querer soltarle, a lo que se soltó fácilmente ya quera más incluso más fuerte que antes, —Me alegro que estés bien, al parecer todo esta marchando como debe ser— Diciendo en gesto de ironía, sabia que las cosas no iban bien pero tenía que hacerle sentir su vergüenza a ver si así reaccionaba.

Naruto notó esas frías palabras. Estaba cambiado, no podía hablar mucho miró a su padre con desanimo, estaba tan ahogado queriendo decirle un montón de cosas. Y teniéndolo enfrente incluso no podía, —Sí…Mucho— Su cuerpo comenzó a tener fiebre, estaba cayendo enfermo de tanto dolor, agonía y agitación, un sinfín de sentimientos inexplicables. Aquello dolía demasiado.

Moegi-san estaba furiosa al ver lo que Minato-Sama hacia para controlar sus acciones, estaba realmente preocupada por Naruto. Quería sacarle de allí, aunque aún no entendía por qué Naruto estaba pálido y tan débil lo recordaba así, _"Se supone que deberías ser más enérgico"._ Se dijo a si misma sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke y luego al rubio.

Sasuke se levantó. Naruto no parecía estar bien lo que más rabia le daba es estar allí y no poder hacer mucho. Miró a Minato a quién no le tenía consideración alguna, siempre hacia algo para desquiciar a Naruto y esta vez no dudó que sería capaz de sacrificar a su propio hijo, —Con tu permiso me retiro a mi puesto.

Kushina se encumbró de la silla e hizo reverencia a los invitados, —Si me permiten, creo que llevaré a mi hijo a sus aposentos, últimamente ha estado muy enfermo y necesita descansar.

La potencia, la virtud del eje por la cuál giraba una gran imperio también se levantó de su silla, — Si se nota que no esta bien Kushina-Sama, permítame saludar al príncipe antes de irse— el soberano Chino se acercó besando suavemente la mano de rubio, — Un gusto conocerte Naruto-Kun, eres muy joven, de seguro tras tu enfermedad eres bastante fuerte, creo que sabrás recuperarte bien, ahora te sugiero que no pienses en cosas malas, lo malo trae dolor y maldad— dijo Rikodou sonriéndole.

Sí. Ese es su nombre, el tan temido emperador. El gran imperio era regido por tanto poder e inteligencia. Se dio cuenta que tenía un cinturón de castigo a base de chakra con sólo tocarle, el sellado le debió haber sido puesto por algo. Aquello le provocaba dolor y fiebre. El hombre inmortal cerró sus ojos quitando el sello sin permiso de su padre. Aquello era cruel y ver a esa criatura sufriendo aún más. Se retiró a su asiento a lo que vio a Sasuke expectante aún.

Kushina miró a su esposo, no entendía nada pero estaba más que claro que tenia que ver con lo que le pasaba a Naruto. La mujer suspiró preocupada, sin decir nada.

Naruto pudo sentir que el peso fue aliviado. Eso o Minato se arrepintió, estaba por pensar que el dolor lo adormeció, —n…no…me siento bien— Tambaleó al momento que sus ojos se cerraron desmayándose. Ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que pasara en ese momento. Sasuke no era él mismo, su padre parecía lleno de odio, su madre no podía hacer nada y su mejor amiga debe estar sufriendo por su causa y se iba a casar con alguien que no amaba, duele de verdad.

Gracias a que los reflejos de Sasuke eran cada vez más rápidos, el chico había caído en sus brazos una vez más, salvándolo. No pudo evitar cargarlo y tomarlo entre brazos, _"Cuanta veces tendré que hacer esto"_. A lo que luego miró a la madre quién se acercó algo irritada a él.

Kushina no podía dejar de pensar en tantos problemas, hablo poco después de unos segundos, —Minato darás la orden de que se quede en el monte Kurama de nuevo, al parecer tu hijo no se siente bien— La mujer lo miró enojada. Con una mirada matadora y silenciosa.

Minato al ver a su hijo en brazos de Sasuke sintió una rabia tremenda, hacia todo lo que podía para que el cambiara de opinión con respecto a esa loca idea de estar con un chico, pero era tarea imposible, no le quedó mas remedio que dejarle y marcharse mañana junto a su esposa sin él.

— Creo que es lo más correcto, mientras yo hablaré con el rey, que de paso le pido una disculpa por esa escena— el hombre sobre silla se quedó pensativo mientras no le quitaba la mirada a Uchiha Sasuke—. Puedes llevártelo Kushina.

Con todo lo que había pasado la madre cabreada desafió a Minato acercándose a su majestad el emperador chino, — Ya que vosotros se vais a quedar en el gran palacio hablando un rato y partirán mañana temprano, permítanme llevarme a Sasuke Uchiha conmigo, estará al amanecer con vosotros, me será de gran ayuda. De aquí a Kurama son dos horas solamente.

El moreno estaba serio. A lo que miró lívidamente a Rikodou quién tenía una mano en la barbilla sonriente aprobando aquello con la mirada, luego volteó a mirar a Naruto quién dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Pensó en que siempre hacia el tonto y se metía en problemas sólo por estar tras de él.

Rikodou asintió de inmediato, — ¡Por supuesto Kushina-Sama! Cualquier evento que pueda ser de mutua ayuda para el bienestar de Naruto-Kun me parece perfecto, ¿No crees Minato?

Minato estaba algo desconfiado no le pareció buena idea. Pero se acordó que tenía el cinturón puesto y además no podía pasar nada. Naruto no sabía como usar su cuerpo para tener hijos o cometer una locura con Sasuke y por último lo beneficiaba la actitud de este, era más cabrón pese a lo irónico que fue con Naruto. Sonrió cediendo tranquilo, —Por mi no hay problema, puedes llevártelo si quieres Kushina.

Kushina más tranquila lo sacó rápidamente de allí despidiéndose de los invitados, —Gracias a todos y Minato después de todo es necesario que luego nos tomemos un aire.

Sasuke la siguió tras tener el visto bueno de Rikodou. Aquel hombre era compasivo y estricto, pero no drástico en sus acciones ya que por motivos propios, ese hombre creía en la paz del mundo y la mantenía sin saber cómo, era todo un misterio. No tenía un plan maestro, simplemente era él. Las leyendas eran ciertas después de todo. Por el momento necesitaba un ejemplo a seguir, pero su corazón oscurecido pensó en vengarse de la peor manera. Miraba a Naruto mientras caminaba, quizás allí podría estar su oscura realidad, la debilidad del Minato-Sama.

En el corto viaje a carroza, se puede sentir el olor de las hojas secas y eso que la temporada de otoño estaba lejos todavía, pero el monte Kurama siempre estaba frio y fresco.

Naruto entre abrió los ojos sintiendo un gran calor corporal, en ese momento lo que pensó que seria una sueño fue realidad. Sasuke estaba allí y él entre sus cálidos brazos, notó que no tenía parte de la armadura puesta y sus manos no estaban totalmente tapadas cuando llegó.

Sasuke sintió su mirada, pero este se mantuvo distante. Sin poder evitar una vez más clavó sus negros orbes y su cara seria en los azules ojos de Naruto. Estaba silencioso en toda la distancia. En su mente pululaban demasiadas cosas, en las cuales Naruto no estaba en sus planes, pero admitía que debes en cuando pensaba en él, sin saber un por qué. Cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre se le venía ese recuerdo a la cabeza. Era difícil centrarse en su venganza estando con él.

Aquella hermosa tarde era realmente tranquilizadora, la presencia de Sasuke, la mirada de su inquietante de su madre y el gesto de felicidad de Moegi-san. No podía faltar que ella estuviese allí, tanto que le acompañó, esperaba que siempre lo hiciera. No sabía que decir ya que estaba totalmente nervioso ante la situación. No le quedo más que sucumbir a la mirada del moreno.

Sasuke le vio más sereno, llevó su mano derecha a cuello y luego a su frente. Todavía estaba ardiendo en fiebre, lo bueno es que según la madre había buenos médicos esperando su llegada. Tenía que mantenerlo tranquilo, así que no pudo evitar mirarlo con esa cara de chulo y pasado, apenas sonrió de lado.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez? Deja de hacer el tonto y preocúpate más por ti— Le susurró en voz baja acercándolo más a su rostro, tomándole de la cintura y sentándolo entre su piernas hasta que finalmente lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

Naruto quedó algo extrañado, incluso así el corazón le latía agitado en ese momento. Se sentía rico estar así de cerca y nervioso, tanto que aferró a su cuerpo aprovechando que podía sin importarle lo que fuese a decir, — No tienes que repetírmelo— se volvió a quedar dormido sin decir más durante su largo viaje.

**Monte Kurama| 16:10 Horas**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron, la habitación había sido arreglada por Sai mientras el rubio no estaba. A lo que miró celoso al moreno que venía con él. A todo eso los dos mejores médicos monjes del lugar lo revisaron y procedieron a curarle con hierbas y magia. Naruto poco a poco iría mejorando, todo dependía de él ahora, así que tenía que poner de su parte.

Sasuke estaba sin su armadura, sólo tenía puesto el uniforme oscuro sin manga, a lo que se sentó sobre la cama mirando al otro peli negro, —Quiero nos dejes solos, yo me quedaré con él.

—Lo siento pero tengo la orden de no abandonar este reciento— Respondió Sai con un tono sereno, debía vigilar al príncipe, si no su padre le haría algo terrible.

"_Molesto_", fue la definición para Sai en ese momento. Ah quizás no podía ser una situación más bochornosa por tal insolencia, ¿Qué acaso no entendía? O quizás tenía que hacerle entender de una buena vez que no lo quería frente a su vista. Sasuke se levantó de nuevo jodidamente molesto y encaró al desdichado chico, a lo que con una mano le alzó con violencia.

—Escúchame bien alga parda… no sé si temes por tu culo, pero te lo voy a decir desde ya— decía con voz firme grave pero serena mirándolo a los ojos intimidantemente—. Que no te quiero aquí, Naruto ya tiene quién lo cuide por el día de hoy, así que te sugiero que vayas emigrando una vez te suelte— Le dejó caer al piso sin quitarle la mirada de odio de encima.

Naruto alarmado por la situación se sentó en la cama en un sobre esfuerzo, — Eh vosotros tranquilos, Sai por favor te he dicho mil veces que no necesito de tus cuidados, sal de mi cuarto ya— Dándole la razón a Sasuke en parte.

Sai se puso de pie muy molesto a lo que se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. Intentó decirle a Kushina sobre la situación pero la misma no le importó de hecho, lo que incluso estaba totalmente de acuerdo que Sasuke le acompañase, así que se indignó más, cosa que provocó que fuese a palacio a hablar con el emperador. Pero teniendo en cuenta que mañana se marchaba, no hizo absolutamente nada. Respiró hondo y volvió a sus aposentos.

Volviendo a la escena todo era realmente perfecto en ese lugar. Naruto suspiró cansado, — Venga Sasuke, no tenias porque hacer tal cosa, hazme el favor y cierra las puertas bien que no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que hablemos aquí.

Sasuke de inmediato se fue hasta las puertas cerrándolas como es debido. Volviendo su cuerpo hacia Naruto se acercó mirándolo directo a los ojos, —Parece que ya estas mejor, eso es bueno— miró todo el lugar el cual era enorme y sin duda vacio. Se dio cuenta que estando allí era peor que una prisión—. Así que aquí es dónde te habían tenido encerrado eh.

Naruto se sintió un poco mejor y sonrió un poco, — Yo no sé que ha pasado, tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver— se mordió los labios no podía contenerse—. Si y esta era mi prisión, estuve esperando alguna nota tuya, al nunca supe si la carta que te envié llegó a su destino.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla frente a su cama, —Si me llegó Naruto-Kun, de hecho recuerdo cada palabra de la misma—en aquel momento miró en la cercanía del balcón la enorme luna llena postrada sobre el monte, era enorme en verdad, —¿Qué hiciste para que tu padre te pusiera un cinturón de castigo a base Chakra? — Prestando nuevamente atención a sus azules ojos.

Naruto se puso nervioso y bajó la mirada, pero habló con tono fuerte, —Yo, le desafié y el por qué no lo sé, pero me entró una locura repentina de saber que me quería joder, además quería demostrarle que no todo es malo, pero al parecer las cosas no resultaron bien, todo termino mal.

El moreno no comprendió bien los motivos, pero tampoco le importaba saberlos. A lo que dejó el asiento de lado postrándose en la cama frente a el rubio, — ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por estar conmigo? Porque al parecer el problema aquí siempre he sido yo.

Naruto lo agarró con fuerza de su chaleco haciendo que el chico se pegará a él acortando sus respiraciones, hablándole de labio a labio, — Lo que sea por huir de este lugar… Sasuke llévame contigo, estaré hasta el final si es necesario, pero no quiero estar aquí solo encerrado— sus ojos temblaban del miedo ante la posible reacción del chico—. Todo esto es una vil ardid de mi padre para que cambie mi idea, te juro que no son berrinches míos.

—Pues actúas sin pensar y así actúan los críos— Sasuke estuvo un momento cerca de él contemplándole mientras hablaba, hasta que salió del trance alejándose y sentándose nuevamente en la silla, —Lo siento pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, has de cumplir tú deber como príncipe y si no vas perecer igual que tu pueblo concéntrate en lo que debes y no en mí— aparte de eso le dio una mala noticia, eso para que se lo sacase de una buena vez de la cabeza, —Además Naruto el próximo año me casaré y no quiero que entrometas — Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de levantarse para ir a su habitación y salir mañana temprano. Ya era problema suyo como lo tomaría.

Lo hecho es que Naruto sufrió demasiado al oír eso, estaba totalmente mudo ante lo último.

**Continuará**...


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Engaños, verdades y un futuro amargo.**

_"__En ese momento me quedé con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas a flor de piel, queriendo salir desesperadas al verte huir como sí realmente nada de mí te importase y yo aquí sin poder seguirte y gritar, ¡No me dejes! Al parecer eso no te afectaba o si lo ha hecho ya, te estás resistiendo a mis sentimientos y tus propias convicciones por tu pasado, ¿Pero que culpa he tenido yo de que haya pasado así? Quizás el haber nacido para ti, para quererte sólo a ti y estar junto a ti. Todo eso se termina por transformar en un pecado._

_Yo sé muy en el fondo que no te ha invadido la oscuridad todavía y aún así luchas por muchas cosas, Sasuke. Pero ruego que ese lado de bondad no muera tan fácilmente. Porque yo moriré contigo de ser necesario, no puedo permitir que nadie más me vea así, siendo un Naruto que no soy, alguien que derrama lágrimas por alguien que se quiere perder sin haber visto la luz todavía"._

Aquellos fueron los profundos pensamientos de Naruto en ese momento, tan repentino…Pero, ¿Qué tanto dolor pueden acarrear las palabras y más aún cuándo te lo dicen mirándote a los ojos? Pues no es algo que pueda ser descrito así tan fácilmente. La verdad es que la marca ha comenzando lacerarse poco a poco, queriendo abrir una herida del tamaño de un mar sin fondo. Por que así terminará Sasuke si sus pasos son mal dados. Y su muerte traería consigo la de Naruto.

**Aún en el monte Kurama| 19:00 Horas**

Moegi-San había entrado en la habitación de Naruto. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta, a lo que convencida se acercó diciéndole, —Las cosas pasan por una razón y no hay que forzar el amor, simplemente tienes que dejar que se dé— su tono disminuyó levemente al notar que el rubio que no paraba de llorar en silencio, toda la bendita tarde así acostado sobre esa cama ahogándose en dolor, pensó que así jamás se recuperaría—. Pienso que nadie mejor que tú la sabe, es mejor dejarle ir si realmente lo amas y si este realmente te perteneció, entonces volverá por si mismo.

A lo que Naruto no respondió una sola palabra ante lo dicho, tenía toda la maldita razón de ser así. Porque parecía estar sedado por su enfermedad. Sí, aquella que le hacia mal cada vez que venía a él; así como las pestes que vienen y se van dejando a su paso tragedia. O al menos una marca en la vida de quienes las enfrentan y quedan vivos para contarlo ¡Hay la vida duele sí y mucho!

—No…no estoy para sermones— tartamudeó con esos labios temblorosos, —No sé…si…si todo ha terminado ya— Su cuerpo tembló seguidamente; el frío había llegado aquella noche como ladrón, arrebatándole la calidez y la pasión todo. Lo que pudo haber hecho en ese momento si Sasuke se hubiese quedado en la habitación, pero mañana será un nuevo día. No puede hacer de tonto y joderse, tenía que seguir pensando, si iban a jugar a lastimarse o si mejor dicho si el quería tenerlo con él de vuelta.

La chica tomó las cómodas y níveas sábanas arropándole completamente de pies a cabeza. Revisó su cuello tocándole, al parecer tenía la fiebre bastante alta todavía y no ayudaba mucho que él no hubiese descansado nada, —Naruto tienes que dormir, no te hace bien estar así.

El rubio con una sonrisa le agradeció a ella por cuidar bien de él siempre. Ella siempre creyó en él como una persona admirable, al igual que Sakura-Chan, Konahamaru-Kun, su más fiel consejero de armas y estudios, Shikarmaru-Kun. "_gracias por creer en mí_ _chicos_". Aquello no tenía precio alguno, se tranquilizó cerrando lentamente sus ojos, tenía que despertar mañana, tal vez cuando lo hiciese este no volvería a ver a Sasuke. Pero de pensar en ello le revolvía el estomago de sobre manera, se limitó a seguir pensando más.

**Aposentos de Rikodou| 22:00 Horas**

Estaba el viejo afuera en el enorme balcón sitiado al sureste del palacio mientras su mujer dormía, observando las estrellas y la luna que estaba enorme aquel día, —Ni pensar que aquello simboliza el más grandioso poder, ¿No crees que es así Sasuke-Kun?...— volteó mirando hacia las sombras la silueta del chico escondido grácilmente, quién fue caminando lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de su lado—. Por lo visto has conseguido venir a tiempo.

El joven de cabellos negros hizo silencio absoluto ante sus palabras, simplemente era una tétrica noche como muchas y no le veía la gran diferencia, él sólo tenía mente para una sola cosa, vengarse de la mejor manera posible ¡Cuando obtendrá ese poder! Nadie lo sabe, o si todo aquello aún tiene salvación. La cosas podían dar muchos giros la venganza ya había comenzado y sólo tenía que poner en marcha su silencioso plan. Sí, es así como sería su venganza… sin murmullos.

Rikodou podía sentir todo dentro del muchacho. Creía que su corazón se estaba oscureciendo y aquello llamaba a un poder oscuro terrible, digno de un Uchiha. Pero peligroso para él mismo y para todos. Su espíritu palpitaba al sentirle pero no de miedo, si no de emoción y pena a la vez; es así como los jóvenes a aprenden a ser hombres y se dan cuenta que cuando han perdido lo que realmente aman, la vida no tiene sentido, ni remedio y el dolor termina. Entonces llega la desesperación terminando en la locura. Por su bien esperaba que no fuese así.

—No tienes porque decir nada, Sasuke estás luchando contra tu oscuridad lo sé—dirigió su mirada al mozo, —Pero no puedes luchar con algo que está en ti, en tu sangre y porque tu pasado te lo pide encarecidamente, toma mi consejo y haz las cosas inteligentemente— tomó una botella de vino que estaba a un lado en una mesa, sirviéndose un trago—. Siempre puedes hacer algo para evitarlo, deja que las cosas ocurran, no las fuerces y recuerda esto, tu guerra es contra Minato-Sama no contra su heredero que al parecer te está dando demasiada bola.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza por segundos, estaba pensativo. No podía hacer aquello que en el fondo no quería, dañar al rubio. Pero él es un príncipe imprudente que sólo vive estando detrás de él y llorando su maldita ausencia, porque regrese o le lleve a su lado y no tiene sentido realmente estar luchando por algo así todo el tiempo. Sasuke subió su cabeza mirando a los profundos ojos de su señor, quién le protegió todo ese tiempo.

— Quizás tenga razón, pero quiero sentir las suplicas de Minato sobre mi espada y que su alma se selle en lo eterno del infierno junto a mi padre— sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad al hablar así, aquello era excitante de sólo imaginárselo, era su lado malo palpitante, —. Nada…absolutamente nada de lo que haga él, su familia, la reina o su hijo me devolverá a mi padre.

Rikodou Notó también la tristeza y odio por muchas cosas y en su corazón más. No podía ver dentro de él, pero al sentirle y oírlo hablar así le decía demasiadas cosas, — ¿Es cierto que piensas casarte de con esa peli roja llamada Karin? Porque no te veo muy entusiasmado con que te la pongan de novia además es odiosa, para mi gusto.

Sasuke río irónicamente. No tenía ganas de pensar porque era una verdadera putada, — Tienes razón no lo estoy, porque extrañamente yo…no puedo seguir con algo si en el fondo deseo a alguien más… sería por puro cumplimiento de las reglas— Miró hacia otro lado no quería hablar del tema. Eso cambiaba en parte sus planes.

Rikodou lo miró sonriente. Lo sabía Sasuke no admite las cosas así por así, si no lo presionas. Así que tenía que aprovechar para hacerle desistir de esa idea, se nota a leguas que era Naruto quién le mueve las raíces. Además de hacerle ver que es mejor partido que cualquiera mujer, — Tú piénsatelo bien sabes puedes desistir de que casarte con Karin, algo que le dolería a Minato en los cojones, sería que te robarás a su príncipe y único heredero, pero tienes que dejar que Naruto vaya a China y así hacer lo que no hizo su padre.

Eran cosas suyas o estaba mirando porque lado le venía el emperador chino a él. Sasuke se río y no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de incertidumbre ante lo que pretendía darle a entender, — ¿Y me está sugiriendo que rapte a Naruto?... — una risa silenciosa se dibujó en su rostro, —. Eso va ser difícil Rikodou. Además me interesa saber otra cosa…usted que sabe todo o casi todo, digamos que es que Naruto es el único que puede tener hijos siendo un hombre, al parecer nadie sabe cómo hacer para hacer que tenga un hijo…ya sabe lo que quiero preguntarle…

Rikodou no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente llevándose un trago a los labios, era divertido verlo preguntar esas cosas, — Bueno, dime la verdad, ¿Quieres hacerle un hijo?... —pero luego de esa pregunta su rostro se tornó serio—. Eso sería otro dolor de cabeza para Minato, si piensas hacerlo por razones de venganza… mejor que no hagas nada y te lo digo en serio…

Es verdad estaba en plan de venganza hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que darle al necio lo que quería, así que lloraría lágrimas con ganas, quizás le vendría bien un rato hacerle sufrir hasta que se canse. El dolor estaría allí presente sin duda alguna, Sasuke cerró los ojos no quería oír los consejos del viejo ya, pero no dudo en responderle rápidamente, — Sí, lo hago por venganza pero esa será mi responsabilidad, quiero asustarlo al punto de que quiera huir de mí de una buena vez, porque sabe que si va estar conmigo no tendrá escapatoria, pero no se me quitara de la cabeza mi venganza mientras este con él.

Rikodou le sirvió un poco de trago a chico, — Puedes sacar mucha ventaja, Naruto es fuerte y esconde un gran poder, pero no por eso debes tu usarlo y excederte, puedes llevarlo de ese modo pero piensa en Naruto también al final puedes terminar arrepintiéndote.

Sasuke tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios bebiéndosela de golpe, — ¿Qué me sugieres ahora?... quizás estoy un poco perdido en todo este asunto, pero sé en parte lo que hago, Naruto tiene que aprender una lección y su padre en consecuencia tiene qué pagar por mucho, es como si su venganza no fuese a terminar fácilmente.

Ambos caminaron hacia unas sillas que estaban a la esquina derecha y se sentaron. Rikodou se había llevado la botella con él, — La boda de mi hijo es una semana, bueno que te puedo decir…yo digo que te quedes y le des lo que quiere al chico, pero que Minato no se entere y menos su madre.

El moreno estaba un poco confundido, ya tenía ideas demasiado metidas en su cabeza y ahora el emperador lo ponía a pensar todavía en más cosas, — ¿Qué pasara con la boda mía y la de esa chica? Si la cancelo mi clan me desterrará fijo… por lo tanto es algo que quiero evitar, los he defendido demasiado como para defraudarlos ahora y más que no me conviene.

Rikodou lo miró a los ojos, — Yo arreglaré lo de tu clan si tanto te preocupa, pero lo demás depende de ti, aquello no quiere decir que debas cancelar tu boda, eso si piensas que Naruto es algo pasajero… no tienes porqué hacerlo— Fue el único consejo sincero que le podía dar en ese momento, no iba decir más acerca del tema. Sasuke tenía que decidirlo el mismo.

La decisión era un tanto difícil, lastimar a Minato era algo que le encantaba como idea y pasaba por su mente, por el sólo por hecho de obtener lo que quería, pero estaba más confundido por Naruto, — La verdad es que, lo admito… quiero estar con Naruto pero es muy peligroso arriesgar la vida del mismo. Yo principalmente pienso que es un tanto complicado, no quiero pensar en esas cosas, las siento realmente innecesarias, me tocará dejar todo a la suerte.

Rikodou estaba intentando ponerle una misión sólo para que intentará conocerse más a si mismo, —Sasuke, quiero que te quedes en silencio, alguien más llevará tu armadura y la máscara puesta pensando que eres tú, quién se fue, mientras has lo que tengas que hace ahora, por que una vez dentro de China no podré volverte a permitir una salida sin mí permiso. Ahora si completas tu misión con éxito de espionaje, entonces tendrás todas las salidas aseguradas.

El moreno jamás le había pedido una sola cosa, ahora era él quién le estaba empujando hacia Naruto a duras penas, él no tenía remedio, así que una gota resbaló por su rostro nervioso, — Esta bien me quedaré…a todo esto no me has contestado a la pregunta— ansioso estaba ya que sólo tenía curiosidad, pero aún así no descartaba querer comerse al rubio por venganza y amor a la vez, es una dura situación, —. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Es normal que no lo puedas saber todo…o no quieras decírmelo.

Rikodou clavó una sonrisa de lado a lado, le gustaba ver a Sasuke así, había logrado algo, — Primero te voy a contar que le pasaba a Naruto hoy— hizo una pausa mientras le servía otro trago— Verás al parecer Naruto estaba sufriendo por que su padre le puso un cinturón de castigo a base de Chakra, aquello es malo y hace sufrir a quién lo tenga, pero el amo tiene el control total— luego de eso bebió un poco de la copa y siguió—. Naruto no podía decirte mucho por eso, además tenía fiebre y si viste que se sentía mal.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirándole, en ese momento no sabía que hacer, su enemigo era Minato y el mismo lastimaba a su propio hijo, era un hombre segado por el dolor de muchas guerras, se cuentan historias que se volvió así de cruel por razones aún desconocidas, su verdadero enemigo era Minato…no Naruto. Eso le quedó claro a lo que se terminó la copa rápido.

El viejo tapó la botella, pensó que fue suficiente, — Bueno…al grano, como sabes Naruto tiene en su sangre veneno, a él no lo mata obviamente, ni aunque se corte o se tome la sangre, la única salida para morir es suicidarse o que lo maten—hizo una pausa y sacó una hermosa esmeralda de su bolsillo, — Su madre debe poseer un collar con un rubí que activa el cuerpo de Naruto y que lo haga apto para ser fértil.

Sasuke miró fijamente la piedra inspeccionándola y luego dirigió su vista al hombre, — Entiendo, pero hoy pude observar que Minato también tiene una piedra, un zafiro— tomó la piedra que Rikodou le dio para mirarla mejor, — ¿Es de este modo pero en un collar? Vaya pero si Naruto es hombre, ¿Cómo que es activa eso?...No entiendo nada— Le devuelve la piedra a su dueño.

—Allí esta el dilema, ambas piedras son llaves importantes, que unidas las pones en el vientre de Naruto el cuál tiene un sello, tienes que hacer el sellado que te enseñé hace tiempo, el que te costó más aprender— si este hombre le había enseñado muchas cosas desde sellados, técnicas y de cómo hacer las cosas sin necesitar sellados—. En ese momento la parte íntima de Naruto será la parte íntima de una mujer pero solo será por unas pocas horas y esto sólo se puede hacer cada cien años porque no volverá a pasar. Por lo que vas a tener que hacerlo bien Sasuke…

Sasuke estaba asombrado, parecían cuentos de miedo, y no tenía segunda oportunidad en mucho tiempo, — ¿Pero como hará para tener a su hijo si sólo dura unas horas?...

—Claro a la hora de parir volverá a transformarse por si solo, esas piedras son un mecanismo que dan órdenes a su sistema, una vez usadas no se necesitaran más, por que quedará activado junto con el sellado, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero eso no es todo… aquel que rompa el sello de Naruto obtendrá en parte su poder y el veneno no le afectará…

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, aquello iba un tanto complicado de verdad, — Creo que tendré que hacer las cosas bien…me refiero a que llevar esta venganza sin que lo afecte a él.

El emperador pensó que eran las cero horas y es algo tarde, —Date prisa, eso mientras los emperadores duermen, deberías aprovechar eso, robarte la piedra y luego mandarla con alguien de confianza de Naruto a su habitación sin que se den cuenta.

Es vez fue el moreno que rio, este hombre era un genio, lo tenía bien planeado, eso quiere decir que algo se traía entre sus manos, — De casualidad antes de irme, ¿Por qué razón me ayuda en esto? Parece tener un motivo en común o, ¿sólo son cosas mías?...

El viejo no tenía nada en contra de nadie sólo le estaba enseñando a pensar con calma, a encontrar sus ideas perdidas, sabría que lo haría bien a partir de ese momento, ya que en realidad ese chico era importante, le quería como hijo propio y no podía perderle, —No tengo ninguna razón, sabes que mi apreció por ti es grande, ahora debes marcharte, hemos conversado mucho hoy.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse le dio un papel, que le mandó su bisabuelo Izuna, era una lastima que Madara haya fallecido hace tanto tiempo y le causaba a veces pena verle tan callado desde que era un niño, — Es de mi bisabuelo…me la mando hace poco, él sigue viviendo aquí…me gustaría alguna vez que viniera conmigo…

Rikodou lo arrastró hasta la puerta tomando la carta y sonriendo, —Ya me encargaré de esto…al menos mañana partiremos al medio día, no hay apuro puedo ir a verlo temprano, ahora largo de aquí anda…

Sasuke Salió corriendo por los pasillos silenciosamente, no tenía zapatos. Llegó al otro lado y había muchos guardias, pero se fue entre las pocas sombras del palacio esquivándolos a todos caminando por el techo. Luego saltó justo en la puerta de los emperadores, la abrió cuidadosamente mirando que no hubiese nadie a lo que ambos estaban entretenidos teniendo sexo bajo las sábanas, ¡Espeluznante! Pensó Sasuke. Aquello que le dio dolor de cabeza imaginárselo así que entró buscando los collares a metros de distancias en la estantería de vidrio, se movió rápidamente, pero antes cerró la puerta como estaba. Los tomó y salió por el balcón.

**Monte Kurama| 0:30 Horas. Medianoche.**

El rubio recién volvió a despertarse mucho mejor. Con la sorpresa de ver a Moegi despierta cuidándole. Le había preparado algo de comer y aquello se veía delicioso, la verdad que estaba asombrado, abrió los ojos de sobre manera preguntando, — ¿No has dormido nada Moegi-San? No deberías esforzarte tanto por mí.

La chica lo miró sonriendo, la comida estaba caliente, era todo un bufet como a él le gustaba, había arreglado las mesas con velas y todo, algo muy especial para aliviar ese daño sentimental.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya despertaste! Que bien, te ves bastante bien y no te preocupes dormí lo suficiente como para seguir aquí despierta, hace poco que me tomé una siesta, gracias por preocuparte.

El rubio se paró con una enorme sonrisa a lo que corrió a donde estaba la chica abrazándola con fuerza, —Gracias—luego miró la mesa, el chico estaba emocionado y hambriento—. ¡Se ve realmente rico!... —había de todo en la mesa, postres, carnes a la gourmet y platillos del mar, —. ¡Esto que es a lo que llamo una rica cena nocturna!...Pero primero me iré a dar un baño tardaré una hora quizás.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza sin problema alguno, — De hecho me has leído la mente…el baño esta listo, sabía que despertarías a estas horas— La chica arregló bien la mesa, mientras vio como Naruto se metió a la bañera. Estaba más tranquila ya no se veía enfermo y parecía más calmado.

Naruto sin avisar se introdujo a la enorme tina. Pensó en todo lo que pasó y la verdad es que el día anterior fue triste y eso que hace pocos minutos acabó en las cero horas, para dar comienzo a una nueva mañana. No sabía que pasaría, la vida era cruel y podía jugarle tetras y a él no le iban los engaños. En ese momento prefirió pensar en Sasuke como algo que ya no tenía remedio, no por ahora. Había pasado casi una hora cuando repentinamente Moegi-San se acerca para ayudarle.

—Moegi-San, siento que este día puede ser el comienzo de muchas cosas…hay algo que me preocupa y no se que es…— expresó lo asustado que estaba en el fondo—. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?...

La chica sonrió tan llena de vida como cada día del año. Pero como siempre mirando al rubio a los ojos, luego de ponerle la bata, —Tranquilo no pienses en que ocurrirá nada malo, todo estará bien— fue pausada cuando el mismo tenía curiosidad sobre algo más, al parecer le haría alguna pregunta sobre ella, —Claro dime, yo no me molesto por nada.

—Ya se que tienes dieciséis años aún, pero normalmente a esa edad muchos chicos llegan a hacer locuras como…tener sexo por ejemplo— Quería llegar algún lugar pero se quedó callado luego de eso, así que estaba apenado por eso.

La chica abrió los ojos y lo guió hasta la mesa, —Naruto-Kun, ya sé por dónde viene tu pregunta…—la chica se sonrojó un poco, —No, aún no lo he hecho, no he hecho locuras con Konohamaru todavía— rió divertida para seguir hablando—. Pobre de ti mi príncipe, no te habían hablado de eso todavía y así esperan que te cases con veinte años…que tiene que ser un chiste, pensé que jamás preguntarías sobre eso…

Naruto rió divertido con ella y comenzó a repartirse la comida, pero bastante comida, debía comer bien, —Bueno lamento haberte preguntado eso…yo siempre me pregunté, que siente tener bebes, ¿En verdad podré tenerlos? ¿Pero cómo?...Te digo siempre he pensado en eso, desde que era un niño, pero también me preguntaba cómo seria hacer el amor con la persona que amas…

La chica al primer comentario del rubio golpeó la mesa con fuerza, su expresión cambió seriamente, aquello quizás le asustó un tanto al rubio quién había terminado de servirse mirándola algo sorprendido, — Naruto…te contaré un secreto… y seré directa, esta información se coló hace años en el palacio y mi padre tuvo la suerte de haber escuchado algo en el momento que naciste.

El chico atento dejó de lado la comida, sintió que todo cambiaria, Moegi ha estado callada todo ese tiempo sin decirle, quizás para no herirlo, pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes, — ¿Acaso sabes algo de mí que no sé?... — Estaba atento y realmente preocupado.

La chica se acercó un poco, — Naruto, sólo sé poco… pero los collares que les ves a tus padres son los únicos que pueden romper el sellado que te hicieron, esas piedras son llaves, para que no fueses tentado a irte por el lado que ellos no desearon para ti— puso un anillo sobre su mesa, el de su padre muerto, —. Necesitas a alguien que sepa hacer un sellado antiguo y esas llaves… para que la esmeralda líquida que corre por tu sangre sea liberada y tus poderes también, tu padre teme que lo hagas algún día y le quites el poder— Aquello último fue un susurro misterioso y triste.

No podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando. Con razón siempre le mantenían alejado de la habitación de ellos. Naruto se levantó molesto, su padre siempre ejerció auto control sobre él sin saberlo, eso hasta ese día en que paso aquel incidente… todo lo que pasó con Sasuke y por eso decidió dejarle allí encerrado en Kurama, — Moegi-San, entonces por eso estoy aislado aquí casualidad o castigo, mi padre dijo que me haría un palacio enorme en este Tokio y que aquel lugar sería la nueva capital japonesa pero luego que me casase…pero no sé por qué allá.

Moegi-San no quería darle más penas ni tristezas, pero la verdad es que ya había metido la pata, así que terminaría por contarle la verdad, que ella no podía más con ello, —Primero que nada Naruto perdóname por no haberte contando antes pero. Estas en un peligro eminente…una vez te cases con Hinata y bebas el vino, aquello a lo que llaman "maldición" desparecerá para siempre…

Naruto estaba serio como nunca en su vida, en ese momento pensó que debía tomar cartas en el asunto, esto estaba complicando más, tenía pocas opciones y una de esa definitivamente era huir.

La chica continuó. Pero no pudo evitar llorar, mientras le contaba lo que había oído, — Al parecer Kushina-Sama esta embarazada de nuevo y eso trae nuevas esperanzas al reino, lo ha logrado después de tanto tiempo y ella no sabe que tu padre piensa deshacerse de ti aquel día, porque te considera un caso perdido, un hijo malo e indigno y eso es todo lo que sé…— La chica se secó las lágrimas apenada.

Todo aquello era un insólito enredo para él. Al momento de saberlo todo estaba en calma, menos él. Tanto que sus sentidos se agudizaron demasiado. Sintió que alguien saltó por el balcón y en nada giró con una furia nunca antes vista. Su corazón de rabia latía con el aire y una espada de chakra salió de un mano izquierda amenazante, extrañamente de su cuerpo ascendió una extraña luz dorada que le rodeaba y era totalmente distinto, ese poder… — Muéstrate…— La gravedad de su voz se notó determinante. Ya no podía con tanto dolor.

Sasuke por primera vez sintió que el alma se le movía a millonésimas por segundo. Sus ojos se entre abrieron turbados desde las sombras aún más, no lo podía creer. Naruto era hermoso en ese estado. Quedó prendado al verle así, tan como es él, incontrolable. Como quizás jamás le había visto, ese brillo diferente. Incluso mantuvo su boca cerrada, el aura de él no era buena. El ambiente estaba muy pesado y él se veía molesto, pero aún como estaba era único.

—Naruto-Kun…— Sasuke se acercó desde el balcón vestido con una túnica negra como la de un príncipe, aquella se le había regalado Rikodou. Se detuvo ya estando a la luz varios metros de él. Estaba con el rostro serio. En ese momento comprendió muchas cosas al verlo.

Moegi-San no se explicaba como es que él aún estaba allí, tenía que haberse ido hace rato. La chica estaba asustada, con Naruto así tan molesto y con lo que él le hizo el día anterior esto podría acabar mal. La chica retrocedió varios pasos atrás y se quedó quieta, "_Padre mío, no sé que esta pasando aquí…_".

Naruto conservó su espada erguida hacia el moreno, no confiaba en nada ya, — ¿Ahora que deseas? ¿Acaso has venido a restregarme más cosas en la cara?...Te diré algo, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, ya todo me es indiferente ahora, no voy a confiar en ti y no esperes mucho de mí tampoco.

Hasta él mismo podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo, ese poder que no ha sido liberado era excitante a la vez, así que decidió decirle la verdad, su determinación y todo la mala situación le hizo darse cuenta que era Minato su enemigo y no Naruto, tenía que salvar su alma antes que la perdiera totalmente.

—He venido por algo importante— se acercó sabiendo lo peligroso que estaba Naruto, —Déjame contarte por favor…quiero que tomemos ambos las cosas con calma, no quiero tener una pelea contigo innecesaria, esto nos incumbe ambos…

Naruto giró la cabeza de lado, y no declinó la espada apuntándole, —No te acerques…— lo miró fijamente a los ojos, — Así que estabas oyendo lo que no te correspondía eh…pues te informo es que este es mi problema, no el tuyo…

Sasuke vio que definitivamente Naruto lo sintió como una amenaza, pensó que se lo merecía por no darse cuenta de la verdad y negar sus propios sentimientos hacia él, a lo que bajó la cabeza y luego la subió y traqueó su cuello respirando hondo. Insistió en mirarle a los ojos una vez más con seriedad como el asunto lo ameritaba.

— Esto me lo tengo merecido por lo que pasó ayer, Naruto es cierto estoy obligado a casarme, pero…con una persona que no amo y por el bien del mi clan y si no he desistido es porque no…encuentro la manera de que todo termine bien…— su orgullo fue partido en dos en ese momento por el miedo a perderle, — Lo siento…en serio lamento haberte herido.

Moegi-San se acercó a Naruto agarrando su brazo para que bajara aquella arma. —Naruto-Kun piénsalo, deja que hable…no creo que esto sea una simple casualidad, además es la única oportunidad que tienes— Le susurró en el oído.

Naruto deshizo la espada sin bajar la guardia, le invitó a sentarse, a lo que tomó asiento de inmediato junto a Moegi-San, si iba tratar con Sasuke la prefirió tener de testigo a ella, — Bien espero que por tu bien sea realmente importante, porque tengo que comenzar a hacer cosas y más te vale que lo que hayas escuchado no salga tu maldita boca.

Naruto definitivamente estaba a la defensiva y demasiado hostil, tendría que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, Sasuke de una buena vez también habló con una voz aguda y seria, — Sé que todo eso te tiene así, en verdad es una pena, pero iré al grano…— cerró los ojos mientras hablaba— No me importa lo que tu padre quiera, yo sólo quiero vengarme de él de algún modo, si Naruto, quiero matar a tu maldito padre, tu sabes por qué…— sus ojos se abrieron mostrando aquellos ojos rojos que tanto miedo daban en los reinos, los ojos del poder Uchiha—. Y es cierto quería vengarme contigo, usarte tomando lo que él quería, pero me di cuenta que él tampoco te quiere a ti…

Naruto estaba atento escuchándole con los brazos cruzados, "_vaya lo que escondía el Uchiha eh_"…pensó con agravio mientras se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de mirarle agarrando ambas manos con forma de puño y recostando los codos sobre la mesa tapándose la boca mientras oía esa interesante historia. No podía creer que tenía el descaro de venir a decirle todo eso.

El moreno siguió hablando, — Sin embargo, hace poco estuve hablando con Rikodou, no creas es un buen hombre, si no fuera por él no estuviese aquí y no me hubiese dado cuenta de mi propio y engaño y de la forma en que dentro de mi pecho ocultaba estos sentimientos por ti, eso a lo que llaman amor…— volvió a cerrar sus ojos por el temblor de sus labios, había cedido totalmente, pero no lo volvería a hacer jamás, pero era una situación delicada esta vez, —Él, mi señor me ha contado lo que te hizo tu padre ayer y muchas otras cosas que me sacaron de dudas y me llevó a parar mi venganza contra ti, pero no contra tu padre…cosas que no sabía de ti…

Moegi estaba a flor de piel escuchándolo y mirando a ambos, que manera más sincera de decirse las cosas, sentados en modo diplomático, era increíble, pero daba igual le daba miedo. Deseaba que ojalas ambos arreglaran sus diferencias, porque al parecer eran demasiadas.

Naruto poco a poco fue relajando su expresión, pero estaba aún al a guardia porque sentía que se venían más cosas y aquel día no lo iba olvidar jamás, ni mucho menos a un Sasuke redimido.

**_Continuara..._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 — Mi verdadero camino.**

La conversación siguió entre esos dos, al parecer Sasuke veía que Naruto no decía una sola palabra, pero su expresión era más suave y a la vez algo dura. Sasuke no intentó volver a mirarle a los ojos, por lo culpable que se sentía. Aprovechó y le contó lo que el viejo Rikodou le dijo sobre él, el sellado y los cien años, pero lo único que no le dijo al rubio fue lo que hizo esa madrugada, no por el momento, eso de ir a robar los collares de los emperadores, y mucho menos que él sabía cómo hacer el sello de iniciación, callándose por unos minutos para ver la reacción del chico.

Moegi-San no sabía lo de los cien años, ni lo demás. Era increíble que el emperador chino supiese todo eso y cómo funcionaba realmente. Pero al parecer estaba en lo cierto, la pregunta era si Naruto realmente iba desear todo eso tan pronto, estaba muy enfadado por tantos engaños y mentiras, a lo que miró nuevamente al moreno. Su cara estaba tan seria como la de Naruto. Tampoco es que iba confiar así por así, la chica mantuvo su postura neutral en el asunto.

Sin embargo aquel hermoso mortal de ojos color cielo, sintió algo por primera vez su alma oscura y triste. Sus ojos parecían tener vida y en el fondo aún había más luz, aquella guía que siempre estuvo allí para no perderse. Su mundo estuvo siempre rodeado de soles, pero a la vez de nubes llenas de oscuridad como una maldición. A todo eso tendió sus manos sobre la mesa hablando finalmente.

—Ahora entiendo todo, pero eso no quita lo que hayas querido hacer conmigo, y que repentinamente quieras venir a confesar tus sentimientos, los cuales estabas escondiendo egoístamente…—comenzó a partir trozos de carne asada con las manos—. No sé si deba perdonarte…porque si cometo un error, pasará lo mismo que con mi padre y no quiero eso, ya he tenido suficiente. Quién se va encargar de mi padre seré yo, pero todo a su momento. Así que no lleves las cosas tan lejos y aprende a superar el dolor Sasuke.

El corazón del joven de ojos oscuros le pedía una cosa más, nunca antes había intentado tantas cosas y menos por alguien. Ansió tomar las manos de Naruto, pero este las quitó de inmediato dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Retrocedió perdiendo las esperanzas en un suspiro muy lento. Escuchó ese sonido del rechazo, y eso le hacia sentirse más miserable. Llevó sus manos a unos de sus bolsillos sacando ambos collares y poniéndoselos sobre la mesa en silencio.

Moegi-San quedó algo asustada por lo que vio, y lo miró no sabía que hacia Sasuke con ellos, a lo que miró a Naruto inmediatamente.

Naruto los vio. Los tomó rápidamente mirándoles de cerca. Parecían piedras vivientes dentro de ellas había un brillo especial. Luego miró a Sasuke, — ¿Cuándo se las robaste?... — No podía acusarlo por algo que el mismo tenía planeado hacer.

—Hace un rato decidí hacerlo, luego que Rikodou me contara…—su voz estaba quebrada—Sabía que de algún modo las necesitarías…vine a traértelas. Está en ti, lo que vayas a hacer con las joyas. Sólo espero, que encuentres a la persona correcta para hacer el sallado, liberarte y ser feliz...

Moegi-San, no sabía si sentir pena o coraje por Sasuke, quién ya parecía que quería morirse en el fondo. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, mientras este la miraba a ella. Porque al parecer no quería seguir enfrentando la mirada del rubio. La chica le quitó mirada y vio al rubio, quién la miraba con cierta discrepancia y en silencio.

Así que Sasuke se levantó de la silla. Aunque la velada fuese bonita, la comida exquisita y Naruto no le quisiese ya, no pretendía quedarse un minuto más allí, eso le hacia sentir peor, aunque extrañaría todo eso. Ahora, aunque lo tuviese todo, no podía disfrutarlo porque no era feliz, —Debo irme, debes huir lejos si te vas a quedar con ellos, antes de las siete de la mañana— Se fue alejando finalmente de allí. Se dio la vuelta y salió sin mirarlo.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente siguiéndole. Quería detenerle, pero este se detuvo antes, ya estando ambos en el balcón. Naruto se quedó varios centímetros de distancia de él, mirándolo. Pensó que era mejor que ambos siguieran respirando por lados distintos, al menos por un tiempo o, de momento. Tenía muchas emociones a flor de piel, quería tomar las cosas con calma y pensar todo bien.

El moreno lo miró de reojo y luego saltó por el balcón. Se volteó para mirarle por última vez, el rubio le miraba de igual forma. Pero tenía esa expresión de resentimiento y al lado estaba la chica que siempre cuidaba de él. Bajó la cabeza y como si nada se escabulló entre las sombras, regresando en media hora solamente a sus aposentos. Sólo duró dos horas, porque no hablaron mucho. Contando la hora de ida y vuelta.

**Palacio del emperador Nipon| 3:00 Horas. **

Rikodou no podía creer que todo fue tan rápido. Era extraño, aún se mantenía despierto de madrugada, sin poder conciliar el sueño. A lo que pudo ver su rostro entre la oscuridad de la noche, con poca luz. Estaba con un gesto triste, él no era así. Aquello le preocupó bastante. El viejo no le importó esa noche dejar a su mujer, para ir a consolarlo. Se acercó por detrás preguntando, — ¿Qué ha pasado?... Se supone que tenías una misión.

Sasuke se volteó mirándolo. El viejo le pilló mal, porque no estaba de humor ese día. Lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar ser él quién se abalanzó encima de Rikodou mientras estaba en silencio. Aquello no es propio de él, pero sintió que lo perdió todo en ese instante. El chico le contó la verdad, no sabía si hizo bien, pero estaba cansado de todo, de no obtener nada. A su corta edad nada lo llenaba. Había estado en guerras de la nación China, había matado gente y sin embargo todo era en vano. Estaba cansado para ser tan joven, pero era por los malditos sentimientos hacia el rubio. Tampoco quería confiarle a Naruto esa tarea tan dura. Minato es un oponente duro.

Rikodou se quedó quieto, a lo que no pudo evitar arrullarlo un poco, —Tranquilo, cuando llegamos a China hablaremos bien esto— mientras lo tenía en brazos cómo un pequeño hijo con su padre, este lo mecía, dándole ese cariño que nunca tuvo —. Cuenta conmigo siempre, lo sabes como a un padre.

Así que así se sentía tener un padre. Extrañamente, él siempre reconfortó su corazón y su alma. Para mantenerse de pie, apoyándose en su planes, —Gracias…

Rikodou estaba contento. Luego de eso se separó de él y lo vio tan sereno como siempre, — Así me gusta—se movió un poco con él hacia las afueras del palacio, mientras miraban las estrellas, —. Si te ama en verdad y si tú en verdad lo amas. Entonces espéralo, así pasen cien años o muchísimos más. Este mundo es nuestro nuevo imperio, somos pocos los que podemos vivir en el tiempo por indefinido y habrá muchísimo tiempo para que todo funcione como debe.

Sasuke no le preocupaba esperarlo el tiempo necesario, pero la pregunta era, ¿Y si él no le esperaba?, —Entiendo, pero tengo miedo que él no haga las cosas bien o que no me espere, por eso hoy… dejé de entender quién era— Se mordió los labios. El tiempo era oro y las palabras eran difíciles de mantener e incluso las promesas.

Rikodou entendió bien el punto, a lo que bajó la mirada del cielo para verlo a él, —Esa es la parte de madurar…sólo ten fe y todo estará bien. Recuerda que el universo se rige por una ley, jamás pienses en que las cosas malas pasaran. Mantente optimista y obtendrás lo que deseas, pero todo debes tenerlo presente, debes esforzarte para que seas recompensado y finalmente agradecer lo que se te dio.

La tranquilidad invadió el cuerpo del moreno, pero necesitaba dormir, —Disculpe que sea tan imprudente, jamás se lo he pedido pero, ¿Puede dormir conmigo esta noche?... — No le vendría mal algo de calor humano. Claro no pasaría nada, sólo quería a Rikodou como ese padre importante del que no pudo disfrutar.

El viejo se llevó una mano la nuca sonriendo, le daba algo de vergüenza dejar a su mujer sola. Pero no podía negarse, — Claro que sí, venga debemos despertar temprano mañana.

Luego de eso ambos se fueron a dormir. Rikodou trancó la puerta, para que nadie molestase. En seguida se tiró en la cama como un niño, y el azabache hizo lo mismo. Esta vez Rikodou lo abrazó y ambos se quedaron dormidos; como padre e hijo. No sin antes oír algunas palabras del moreno.

—Que tengas buenas noches…— Cerró sus ojos quedando rendido, sintiéndose a salvo con él justo allí, su calidez era realmente embriagante.

Rikodou logró encontrar el sueño estando con el chico, —Esta bien duerme bien también— Se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo, quedándose dormido. Tenía tiempo que no hacia nada así, no desde que sus hijos eran unos críos. Definitivamente los tiempos cambiaban y aquello fue hace mucho tiempo. Tendría una semana ajetreada, así que debía dormir mientras podía.

**Puerto de Maizuru Kioto| 5:00 Horas. **

En esa madrugada, Naruto no pudo conciliar el sueño. Había preparado su huida definitiva de esas tierras, junto con las joyas del emperador. Moegi-san se encontraba a su lado notándola preocupada, por lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento. Su plan estaba en pie andante y tenía fe en que todo saliese como se esperaba. Así que decidió huir vestido como mozuelo, con ropas viejas que no llamasen la atención del público, evitando que se diese algo escandaloso en el pueblo. Sabía que una vez en China, las cosas cambiarían. Pero primero, debía irse lejos de la muerte que le persigue.

— Moegi-San… te confieso nunca me sentí tan seguro de querer escapar, y luchar de esta manera— hizo un minuto de silencio, pensando en lo que pasó esa madrugada mientras había discutido con Sasuke—. Por esa razón, decidí escapar, claro hay más razones de peso… este dolor me está costando, sentir que Sasuke se va casar con alguien que no ama, es como morir en vida. Pensar que no podremos ser uno, hace que mi alma grite.

Moegi-San, al menos pudo sacar una sonrisa de esas que no tenía cualquiera. En verdad estaba más aliviada al oírlo, aun así la preocupación era enorme, — Yo más que nada, deseo que todo sea como dices, eres tú quién tiene las riendas de tu propio corcel Naruto-Kun— la chica recordó el encargo de Naruto—. Por cierto, las joyas falsas ya fueron reemplazadas con éxito, como lo pediste. Quizás no tarden en darse cuenta que son falsas, pero algo es algo mientras huimos lejos.

En ese momento, el enorme barco desancló sus amarras. Para partir gritando ¡Subid todos los pasajeros, si no os quedaréis en tierra, venga subid pronto! El hombre soltó las amarras y dio paso al mar para que baldeara con sus aguas el enorme barco y El estribor del carbón interno.

Naruto y Moegi estaban dentro del mismo. Ambos a la espera de que ocurriese algo, pero sin saber que les esperaba. Ojalá y fuese una aventura movida. A Naruto le entró más curiosidad que un gato. Miró a la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Moegi… a ustedes las mujeres, ¿les duele cuando hacen el amor por primera vez?

La chica se exaltó desesperada y quitó el rostro avergonzada, — ¡Eh! Pues no sé…Naruto… ¡no me preguntes esas cosas! — diciendo en un tono bajito—. Aún soy virgen…

Naruto se sonrojó avergonzado pidiéndole disculpas, — ¡Lo siento mucho!... —luego la miró normal y mas serio mientras viajaban en el enorme barco ya alejados de la costa—. Sabes si consigo a esa persona que me ayude con sellado, no dudaré una vez hecho en ir a buscar a Sasuke…no me daré por vencido, aunque sea una vez más lo intentaré. Fui muy duro con él, ¿no crees?

Ah Naruto... después de todo, ya comenzaba a entrar en razón. Pero seguía algo verde. Aquello fue un alivio, ahora tenía que encargarse de él e intentar que no se descarrile o pierda el control de ciertas situaciones —. Bien, me parece que es lo correcto. Ahora sólo ándate con cuidado, te aseguro que tu padre tiene espías y asesinos, por lo que va querer encontrarte a cualquier precio, eso cuando se enteré que despareciste del mapa.

— ¿Espías y asesinos?...— aquello le hizo algo de gracia—. Pues no temo a sus asesinos, ni por mucha paga que tengan. Yo me encargaré de alejarlos y enviar sus cabezas por esquela. Ahora, lo que necesito es hacerme más fuerte y entrenar para ser más hábil con mis cuchillas.

Moegi sonrió asintiendo y dejó todo en silencio. Naruto sabría que aquello, significaba que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

**Puerto de Maizuru Kioto| 7:00 Horas. **

Sasuke junto a Rikodou y los emperadores japoneses, zarparon justo dos horas después, que el primer polizonte del día saliera rumbo a China también. El cual ya debía estar bastante lejos, porque era el más rápido de los barcos junto al _"Dragón de plata"_, era el galeón del emperador chino que estaba a punto de zarpar. Cabía la posibilidad de que en un momento, ambos barcos se encontrasen en el mar.

— No sé, el porqué… pero me siento algo inquieto Rikodou— Sasuke estaba preocupado por Naruto, no sabía que había pasado— Algo me dice que, pudo haber escapado. Pero el ver a sus padres aquí y con los collares…

Rikodou sonrió ampliamente, — Si te fijas bien. Esos collares son más falsos que una moneda de oro.

Sasuke notó que el brillo de los mismos, no tenían el resplandor de las verdaderas joyas, pero si resplandecían. Aquello hizo que una gran sonrisa, se dibujara en su rostro—. Entonces Naruto escapó…pero ¿A dónde huyó? — El azabache pensó que estaría lejos de todo eso.

Rikodou se calló, ni siquiera el podía leer el destino de la gente, — Pues, no lo sé. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que se fue a China. Lo lógico es que quiera encontrarte allá, así que en algún momento le entrará por viajar y cuando eso ocurra. Debemos mantenerlo en la tierra a como de lugar.

Obviamente que al chico le gustaba la idea. Pero todo eso era realmente peligroso, lo decía por su propia familia, quién no estará a gusto si lo ven por esos lares. Serían capaces de perseguirle. Perseguir y hacerle daño, a todo aquello que sea sangre de Minato, — Igual estoy preocupado.

— No te preocupes. Mientras este en China, como ya te dije, podremos mantenerlo a salvo y controlado— luego lo miró para ver un rato su expresión, la cual estaba realmente quejumbrosa—. Tu familia no lo podrá tocar.

Más que satisfecho finalmente pudo soltar sus amarradas palabras, — Eso es bueno…no quiero tener que esperar cien años más para encontrármelo— dijo en tono de chiste, ambos estaban cotilleando en tono muy bajo entre risas—. Hasta yo parezco el idiota y no él.

Rikodou sabía que a veces, Sasuke le gustaba llamar idiota a Naruto. Vaya juego de niños y lo que tienen que vivir aún esos dos. Pero lo bueno de todo, era la paz y la felicidad que ambos se transmitían, eso cuando estaban de buenas. Pero el que tiene más poder es Naruto, quién puede llegar a transmitirle sentimiento al mundo entero, tiene ese aire de líder empedernido. Sólo él podía cambiar al moreno de esa forma y eso ya era extraño. A lo mejor los dos en algún momento le tocará actuar juntos y ser como un Rikudiano para crear un balance.

— Lo de idiota, te quedaría corto. Eso por lo cabezota que eres a veces, te dije que si pensabas con más claridad y no con odio, las cosas se pueden mover a tu favor.

En el fondo aún sentía eso galopar fuerte. Pero sólo salía por el padre de Naruto y no por su hijo. Lo único que entendió es que debía separar ambos sentimientos para no dañar a su rubio. Naruto también sufrió y lo que hizo todo ese tiempo es hacerle sufrir más. Era el momento de madurar un poco y afrontar las cosas—. Tienes mucha razón.

Lo inesperado había pasado, luego de un par de horas. El galeón del emperador chino, había alcanzado al enorme barco mercante internacional. Casi pasando justo al lado y a la par, todos estaban a cubierta gritando desde el mismo _¡Que viva los emperadores y el crisantemo dorado!_ Llenando de júbilo al dragón de plata. Naruto, quién estaba en cubierta con Moegi se escondió tras el enorme y grueso mástil asomando apenas la cabeza. Y allí iban… sus padres, Rikodou y… sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se estremeció queriendo salir a gritarle pero Moegi lo contuvo.

— ¿Pero que haces?... estas loco… ahora no espera que lleguemos a tierra— Intentó zafarse, pero ella tenía también bastante fuerza.

—Necesito verlo…mira está allí justo allí y no puedo hacer nada, tenemos que hablar Moegi, déjame ir— El chico insistió de estar con la necedad como siempre, pero la chica no lo soltaba.

— ¡Absolutamente no! Tus padres están allí y te pueden ver…— lo jaló con fuerza y le metió una bofetada—. Deja de comportarte como un crío.

El rubio se logró soltar y Moegi se cruzó de brazos, pero se quedó quieto mirándola con cara de tristeza. No sabía que hacer ni que decir, todo eso era vergonzoso. Luego la mira retomando la compostura. Recordó que dejó al pueblo de Japón atrás, a sus habitantes y lo que había compartido a escondidas con ellos. Su doble vida nocturna, como el crisantemo dorado.

Minato se quedó pensativo_. ¿Crisantemo dorado?..._ le entró una curiosidad enorme y les preguntó a sus guardias, a quién le decían eso. A lo que uno de ellos les respondió, que era a un desconocido que se había hecho con el 80% del pueblo japonés. Ya que se encargaba de que no le hiciese falta nada, a ninguna familia pobre o de clase baja. Mandaba un héroe en su nombre y siempre dejaba una firma con una flor dorada, para ellos, era como una especie de héroe inmortal. Decían que era un ninja de las sombras muy poderoso quien controlaba todo con hechicería. Cosa que no le gustó para nada a Minato e inmediatamente mandó a averiguar quién era tal hombre que le estaba quitando su reino.

Sasuke miró bien el otro barco, algo lo tenía inquieto a lo que Rikodou siseó la cabeza negativamente. Haciéndole saber que no intentase nada extraño, no ahora. El chico se le acercó rápidamente susurrando, — No sé porqué pero siento… que Naruto está allá, quizás son paranoias mías.

El viejo se concentró en el otro navío. Miraba cada rostro y cara en cualquier rincón escondido. En ese momento a quién vio fue la chica pelirroja, la que era sirvienta de Naruto. Parecía estar hablando con alguien a hurtadillas, no lo pudo diferenciar bien. Pero llevaba harapos y estaba muy bien tapado. Quizás…el moreno estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Sabes hacia donde va ese enorme barco mercante? — Preguntó Rikodou mirando a Sasuke.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos y luego le respondió, — tengo entendido que va hacia China también, es un barco comerciante, ¿Pasa algo?...

— Por el momento no pasa nada— era momento de poner a prueba a Naruto—puede que vendan algo interesante, ¿no crees?...—. Eso si estaba realmente allí, una vez en tierra esperaría el momento para acorralarle y llevarlo secuestrado a palacio. Allí tendría a una presa más para el reino, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse oscuras en ese mar.

De momento en el barco de los mercaderes, salió una hermosa mujer de hebras rojas, de cabello liso y recogido con dos moños a los lados con guirnaldas que le decoraban. También tenía una marca en el centro de la frente. La mujer se acercó a Naruto y a la chica. Ambos estaban muy callados de ese lado del mástil. Sin duda lo reconoció al instante, ese era su bisnieto. Ella era una mujer que no estuvo de acuerdo con manera en que Minato cambió, no había razón para ello. Piensa que aún debe haber algo del hombre bueno que ella conoció.

— Soy Uzumaki Mito— Aquello los dejó en silencio a ambos. Más a Naruto quién intentó alejarse de la mujer, no estaba seguro—. No os haré daño y no quiero asustaros, estoy de tu lado Naruto y me alegro que hayas escapado al fin—Dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico se tranquilizó — ¿Tú no vivías en china?... — Fue lo primero que le preguntó. Aquello lo había dejado anonado. No le gustaba que le dieran ese tipo de sustos.

— Vivo en China y este barco mercante es mío— se rasco la nariz, tenía una que otra mala costumbre típica de una Uzumaki—. Solo quería ver que todo marchase perfectamente bien por esas tierras.

Moegi aliviada se sintió mucho más segura. Luego miró a Naruto emocionada, aquella mujer parecía sabía y podía guiar a Naruto perfectamente bien—. El cielo me ha escuchado, Mito-Sama un gusto en conocerla, supongo que está anuente de lo último que ha pasado, ¿no es así?...

La mujer la miró y sonrió, — Por supuesto, soy vidente también. Veo las cosas que pasan cada día, pero sólo lo que quiero ver y quienes deseo ver— Con eso le dio a entender que velaba más que nada por Kushina, su familia y allegados.

Moegi quedó pasmada, vaya la familia de Naruto no dejaba de dar sorpresas—. ¡Vaya eso si que es una grande eh! — Añadió la chica entre risas nerviosas.

Mito se acercó a Naruto, abrió los harapos y metió sus manos bajo su camisa para frotarle el vientre— Muy pronto dentro de ti estará una criatura. Tu cuerpo, tu sangre y tu propia alma lo claman a gritos a tu otra mitad. Tienes ansias de que ambos estén juntos y que todo el dolor termine. Pero Naruto, si esto ocurre antes de los mil años, es el comienzo del dolor y el terror que vivirán ambos si todo se lleva a cabo con prisas.

Moegi puso una cara alegre al principio, pero al terminar la frase. Fue realmente acongojante saber que todo esto podía terminar muy feo.

Naruto sintió un poco de temor al oírla, a lo que colocó sus manos sobre las de ella. Agarrándolas con fuerza— El destino lo forjo yo… y creo que ese final puede cambiarse sea cual sea. A mi sólo me importa Sasuke… estar junto a él… ser felices y cumplir mis objetivos.

La mujer siseó la cabeza negativamente al principio—Claro que puedes cambiar el destino… más sin embargo déjame darte un consejo…— lo miró directamente a los ojos al oír sus temblorosas palabras—. No te precipites, haz todo a su tiempo, quiero que prestes atención a mis palabras y a tu corazón.

El chico asintió, mientras ella seguía acariciando su vientre. Aquello le daba aún más deseos que de que Sasuke le hiciese suyo, el calor era avasallante. Ella podía sentir su fuego interior y aquello que lo quemaba por dentro—. Haré lo que sea.

— Entonces, espera quinientos años a tener tu primer hijo con él, pero lo tendrás en tierras lemurias— Lo miró sólo para ver su reacción.

_"__**¡Quinientos años!**__" Tanto Moegi como él gritaron boquiabiertos y asustados._

— No puedo esperar tanto tiempo… — se alejó y comenzó a desesperarse— ¿Porqué tanto?... no podré cumplir mi objetivo…no así

La mujer lo tranquilizó, — Ven vamos hablar adentro, nadie nos puede escuchar— El asunto era realmente serio, cosa que ya no era de uno o dos personajes, si no de más intrigas y guerra de poder.

Todos había entrado y la mujer trancó la puerta. Luego de eso se sentaron más tranquilamente a conversar—. Naruto, para serte sincera eres demasiado débil, ¿Tienes idea de por qué Rikodou es tan poderoso y controlador?...

Moegi y Naruto se miraron. Luego el chico le devolvió la mirada, se preguntaba muchas cosas inquietantes — No… no lo sé ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?...

— Tiene que ver mucho, Rikodou se caracteriza por ser un emperador erudito y no sólo esto. También por haber vivido en muchas guerras de épocas distintas, su primera era ya pasó, es el único emperador en el mundo con más de mil años de edad.

Moegi y Naruto estaban impactados, ya no se hallaban ellos mismos, eran muy jóvenes. En ese momento Naruto pensó que Sasuke podía correr un gran peligro. Lo admiraba por estar bajo las órdenes de un rey como ese hombre, a él le daría temor. Dejó que la mujer siguiese contando un poco más.

— Es muy poderoso y no sólo eso, en su poder tiene la vasija de 8 bestias, de la cual ha logrado dividir su poder y controlarlas. Sin embargo al hacerlo quedaron dispersas y le hace falta una, la novena bestia, ya que juntas eran un peligroso demonio destructivo, que nadie jamás pudo dominar, sólo él y cualquiera que herede el poder suficiente para hacerlo, alguien especial.

Naruto entró en ese momento en pánico. Pero cerró sus ojos y meditó con más calma, retomando la paciencia, ¿qué debía hacer?, lo que le habían dicho es que él era un hombre noble. Un emperador digno y bueno. Entonces no sabia quién era el malo, si él o su padre o quiénes. Pero de una cosa si estaba claro, él está detrás de algo.

— ¿En que pintamos en todo esto Sasuke y yo?...aún tengo muchas dudas— Su rostro mostraba cierto grado de preocupación, quinientos años es algo fuerte y duro de asimilar Sasuke no lo vería así—. Dime que debo hacer.

Moegi notó que Naruto ya no podía más en ese momento le apoyó tomando su mano. Quería que todo ese maldito royo acábese y que el sufrimiento que apenas empezaba también. Lo que no entendía era si su padre lo intentaría matar en serio o lo estaba precisamente protegiendo ante su rebeldía. Pero su bisabuela insinuaba todo lo contrario.

La vieja lo miró y sonrió — Sé lo que estás pensando, aún hay algo de bondad en tu padre, pero creo que algo oscuro se ha apoderado de él y ya no es el mismo hombre bueno que se casó con tu madre. Es bien cierto que todo cambió el día en que naciste, incluso él lo hizo. Cosa que a muchos les extrañó, hasta tu madre tuvo que sufrir por ello, pero no es culpa tuya.

Naruto se mordió los labios, sentía un desanimo terrible, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada — No lo sé… todo esto parece ser malo, al menos a lo que respecta a mi entorno—. Escuchó el estribor del barco, la noche había caído y era la hora de cenar.

— Bueno antes que… todos cenemos terminemos está conversación. Regresa a Japón en una semana junto a tus padres, porque China es muy peligrosa para ti y Rikodou te tiene donde quiere—Hizo una breve pausa para decirle a las mucamas que trajeran la cena de inmediato.

— Eso por ahora, de hoy en adelante viviré a tu lado Naruto, ahora lo que tienes que hacer apenas llegamos es esconderte y venir conmigo, Rikodou puede haberte fichado en algún momento desde que subiste a este barco, porque él tiene ojos en todas partes.

— Pero… ¿mi padre no corre peligro también? —Tenía un gesto pálido.

—No. A Rikodou lo detiene algo, si lo mata o lo captura, sabe que no podrá obtener lo que quiere, o sea ti y usará a Sasuke si no le hacemos recapacitar a tiempo, al menos eso creo, no sé realmente que tipo de intenciones tenga Rikodou o tu padre que te quiere asesinar—. Añadió sin mucha preocupación. Porque esos rumores de querer matar a su hijo, podían no tener relevancia y ser movidos por alguien, para que Naruto huyese lejos.

Naruto sentía que todo eso era confuso. Es como si la historia le gustase dar giros inesperados y ponerse en su contra. No puedes planear algo, sin saber que acontecerá en el futuro porque nadie sabe que pasará más adelante. Ciertamente lo alivió un poco, sólo debía seguir los consejos de su bisabuela y madurar sus pensamientos. Olvidar a Sasuke por todo ese lapso de tiempo será duro, pero muy duro. A lo que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran de sólo pensarlo.

— Y una cosa más que debes saber Naruto. Tú estás destinado a triunfar sobre tus enemigos, a ser un hombre fuerte y sabio. Tú Naruto serás el segundo Rikodou, pero esta vez mucho mejor que él, un verdadero emperador para el mundo entero. Y esa es la razón por la que debes comenzar a cuidar de ti mismo. Tú posees el poder de la novena bestia dentro de ti y en mil años más tendrás que matar a Rikodou porque el irá a por ti.

Naruto alzó la cabeza, y la miró de sobremanera. Todo se resumía a ¿Creer o no creer? En ese momento su rostro se tornó más serio y extrañamente algo lo comenzó a llenar y sentía que su sangre corría rápidamente, no estaba agitado, es como si todo se detuviese por minutos y la calma invadiera su cuerpo, es lo mismo que Sasuke le dio a entender en su primer encuentro luego muchos años, pensar, sentir, ser. Tener el poder para hacer el equilibrio y la paz.

Mito sonrió, estaba contenta, porque al parecer ya Naruto comenzó a entender sus responsabilidades como futuro emperador. Aquello le satisfacía enormemente, es el camino correcto, era su bisnieto preferido y quería lo mejor para él.

_**Continuará**_...


End file.
